Akatsuki
by Misfits77
Summary: Bueno esta es la tercera y ultima parte de Legión Infernal. Una serie que comencé a escribir con la idea de llenar todos los huecos vacíos que el anime/manga Naruto dejo sobre los integrantes de Akatsuki, sus origenes y motivos. Para tener una idea general de la historia recomiendo leer primero Legión Infernal y Kasumi Terumi.
1. Akatsuki vs Akunin

Al fin llegue a este punto ToT y aunque la serie no ha tenido mucho éxito, estoy feliz por el progreso que creo haber logrado aquí.

Bueno aca es donde explico como escribo para que les sea mas facil leer la historia.

Siempre que haya un guión (-) en frente es diálogo.

_Si esta con esta letra es recuerdo o sueño._

Uso esta separación para saltos temporales, cambio de narrador o cambios de ambiente:

**"0OoO0"**

Si no hay guión (-) es narración o pensamiento.

La historia esta narrada de diferente forma, según el capitulo cambia el narrador y a veces hay doble y hasta triple narrador.

Gracias por leer, saludos.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**Akatsuki vs Akunin**

Kasumi y yo nos alejamos de Amegakure con rumbo a Machibuse, una importante ciudad en el país del Campo de Arroz. Había rumores de que miembros de la Legión Infernal habían sido vistos allí causando destrozos lo cual nos inquietó por sobremanera ya que ningún miembro había sido enviado a ese lugar. La Legión Infernal ya no existía pero había un deseo, casi oculto en Kasumi, que anhelaba transmitir a Akatsuki la fama de la Legión. Por supuesto, esa fama está libre de ataques vulgares y sin sentido, ningún Akatsuki se atrevería a deshonrar sus raíces, ningún infernal sería tan idiota como para cometer los crímenes que combatíamos.

Al acercarnos al poblado, el aire campirano lleno nuestros pulmones y notamos con sorpresa que los verdes campos eran cosechados por aldeanos con kamas, sin poder evadir este detalle dije– ¿no te resulta extraño que estén cosechando con armas?

-Evidentemente temen ser atacados mientras trabajan –soltó secamente Kasumi quien parecía tener un panorama más claro de la situación que yo.

La mirada desconfiada de quienes trabajaban a nuestro alrededor se volvía más intensa conforme avanzábamos hacia la ciudad, parecía ser que no éramos bienvenidos. Tal vez las capas negras que cubrían gran parte de nuestros cuerpos los alertaron, tal vez no están acostumbrados a recibir visitas o tal vez había algo de cierto en el rumor que recorría las aldeas, tal vez alguien había estado intimando la paz del lugar.

De cualquier modo, hicimos caso omiso del ambiente negativo que se estaba creando y seguimos adelante hasta que finalmente alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino, obligándonos a detenernos. Era un aldeano común de unos cuarenta y tantos, piel rasgada y reseca por la actividad que realizaba, cabello corto y grisáceo y mirada profunda y acusadora.

-Hey ustedes dos… ¿acaso buscan algo? –preguntó sin esperar nada bueno de nosotros.

-Solo somos viajeros que pasamos por esta ciudad –mintió la Terumi, sin buscar en verdad engañar al sujeto.

-¡Ja! ¿Esperas que te crea eso? –se burló el hombre mientras otros más se acercaban para apoyarlo.

-No espero nada de usted –soltó Kasumi sin sentirse atemorizada en lo absoluto.

-¡Mocosa insolente, más te vale que me digas la verdad o te rebanare en trozos! –amenazó molesto por la impertinencia mientras agitaba su kama.

-Solo hemos venido para reestablecer el orden en esta aldea –habló con el mismo tono neutral que llevaba desde que empezó la discusión.

-Hemos escuchado rumores de que miembros de la Legión Infernal han estado causando problemas aquí y hemos venido a detenerlos –comenté y la multitud comenzó a inquietarse.

-También pensamos que eran miembros de la Legión Infernal, pero resultó ser un grupo completamente diferente –manifestó uno de los hombres más jóvenes de la muchedumbre.

-¡Cállate! Eso no es asunto de ellos, demás… ¿Qué podrían hacer estos mocosos en contra de unos bandidos como ellos? –habló el hombre que lideraba el grupo.

-Un grupo diferente –repetí mirando a Kasumi quien se mostraba igual de sorprendida que yo.

-¿Sabe a dónde se dirigieron? –indagó Kasumi interesada.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que puedas hacer niña, ellos violaron y asesinaron a varias personas de la aldea… –dijo con impotencia en la voz y luego miro a la pelirroja a los ojos y soberbiamente preguntó– ¿qué podrías hacer tú? ¿Tirarles flores?

Yo sabía que después de esa pregunta Kasumi estaba verdaderamente molesta, así que prudentemente di dos pasos hacia atrás mientras notaba como su chakra se incrementaba.

-¿Que podría hacer usted? ¿Darles arroz? –repreguntó ella con la misma soberbia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –preguntó enfadado el hombre mientras agitaba su kama.

-Linda hoz –acotó Kasumi con aterradora voz mientras comenzaba a desplegar niebla– ¿Le molesta si le muestro la mía? –preguntó sarcásticamente y convocó su gran guadaña dejando muy en claro nuestras identidades.

Y no puedo evitar dejar salir un suspiro mientras pienso que siempre actúa así de apresurada en batalla aunque esta sea verbal.

-Pero… si ella es… ¡ella es…! –gritaron desde la multitud.

-¡Es el demoño pelirrojo! –se escuchó.

-¡Corran por sus vidas! –alguien ordenó.

-Eres… l-la líder de-de la Legión Infernal –tartamudeo el hombre sin poder creerlo.

-La Legión ya no existe –estableció ella y luego pidió– quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre los bandidos, nosotros vamos a cazarlos.

-Cuando los confundimos con ustedes ellos se mostraron enfadados, decían que eran superiores a ustedes, un grupo sin precedente llamado Akunin que lograrían superar incluso a los gemelos terror…

-Eso no se oye nada bien, debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes –opiné y luego pregunté– ¿dónde están?

-No lo sé, el ultimo que los vio dijo que se dirigían rumbo al sur –acotó aun espantado.

-¡El país del Fuego! –solté molesto.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo –me dijo Kasumi y al asentir con la cabeza emprendimos el rumbo a toda marcha, no permitiría que nada dañara a mi hermano, NADA.

Quisiera haber hecho más, Sasuke… yo… quisiera haberte enseñado la lección que Kasumi me enseñó el día que la conocí, esa lección de casi absurdo valor. Sasuke todos tenemos pinceles dentro de nosotros diciéndonos "sé tú mismo", con un poco de valentía puedes cambiar cualquier color, no luches por luchar, encuentra tu motivación, quien por nada lucha por nada cae. ¿Hasta qué punto continuara el cielo? Llena tu corazón de valor y no habrá límite; el mundo que conocemos es tan frío y cobarde, es tan estrecho que cuando oímos la voz de alguien pidiéndonos ayuda podemos fingir que no escuchamos, pero todo tiene un precio.

Al luchar reafirmamos el valor de nuestra existencia y enfrentamos las dudas de nuestro corazón. Espero hayas abandonado ese individualismo para convertirte en mi enemigo, puesto que los Uchihas llegamos a ser tan testarudos que a veces alejamos a las personas valiosas. Mirando a Kasumi puedo afirmar que he superado ese punto y espero tú también lo logres ya que nos queda mucho que aprender de las personas que nos rodean, no hay tal cosa como vidas inútiles, haz que el lienzo se extienda infinitamente.

Sacrifique a mi clan entero por ti, resguardé el honor de los Uchihas por ti, creé una aldea pacifica para ti, conserve el odio que hay en ti para que tu poder crezca, para que tengas un motivo para vivir aunque eso hiciese eterno mi dolor. Así que no permitiría, bajo ninguna circunstancia que un grupo de maleantes amateurs te hicieran daño, espérame Sasuke una vez más estaré allí sin que te des cuenta, cuidando de ti.

En poco tiempo llegamos al último poblado del país del Arroz y grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos que en el lugar solo se hallaban cenizas y restos de personas colgadas del cuello, ahorcadas como simples bestias, cuerpos incinerados y olor a putrefacción era todo lo que quedaba que aquella aldea. Kasumi y yo estábamos indignados, había al menos siete niños colgando aun de las sogas que no habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas.

-Un acto tan atroz como este solo persigue fama –soltó Kasumi con voz suave pero rabiosa.

-No tienen otro objetivo más que el superarnos… –agregué levantando un diario de entre los escombros del cual varias páginas habían sido quemadas, lo guarde entre mis cosas y concluí–…y por eso morirán.

Nos desplazamos a toda velocidad siguiendo el repugnante olor de esos sujetos, no habían pasado más que un par de horas desde que dejaron el poblado así que el rastro estaba fresco. Me costó un poco llevarle el paso a la pelirroja pero finalmente llegamos a la primera aldea del país del Fuego la cual, por desgracia, estaba en ruinas.

Frente a la devastadora escena me sorprendió encontrar Kurenai Yuhi y un equipo de genins que parecía estar a su cargo. Nuestras capas cubrían parte de nuestro rostro pero aparentemente su escuadrón es de rastreo así que de poco sirvió dicho atuendo.

La morena me miro y reconoció mi chakra de inmediato, nos obstante sin hacer escandalo se colocó frente a su equipo de manera defensiva y preguntó– ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este Itachi Uchiha?

Kasumi me miró al instante sin entender mi relación con ellos, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada. La sorpresa por parte de los genins fue más notoria, un miembro del clan Inuzuka no pudo contenerse– ¡¿usted lo conoce Kurenai-sensei?!

-Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke -respondió ella secamente mientras todos se ponían en posición defensiva.

-¿Vas a acusarme por esto? –Indagué con sarcasmo.

-Sé que no tienes nada que ver con esto, pero se me hace sospechoso que estés aquí –respondió con desconfianza.

No pude evitar dirigirles una mirada más a los niños colgados y entonces noto que Kasumi levanta con tristeza a uno de los pequeños que ha caído mientras se contiene para que una lágrima no ruede por su mejilla. No se escucha nada más, no hay reproches ni acusaciones, solo un silencio de cementerio.

-Otra cabeza colgada continúa meciéndose humildemente, y el inerte cuerpo de un niño es tomado suavemente. La violencia causo tal silencio y en momentos como estos me pregunto quién de nosotros está equivocado… –comentó mientras sus ojos se llenan de sorpresa y pienso que quizás ahora lo puedan ver, no soy yo, no es mi familia… nosotros solo…

-¡No intentes justificar tus actos con otros más atroces! –me ordena Kurenai y entonces noto que solo los ojos que son capaces de activar el Byakugan lo han entendido en verdad, solo esa pequeña nos mira con sinceridad y cree en lo que estoy diciendo, y duda de lo absoluto de las cosas.

-Nosotros seguimos peleando porque ellos siguen peleando, con sus jutsus y kunais toman vidas inocentes sin otro propósito más que entretenerse un rato –agregué sin intensión de justificarme. Sin querer seguir escuchando el llanto, esos sollozos de aquellos que quedan atrás, que hacen eco en nuestros oídos, ¿están tratando de advertirnos? ¿O es en cambio un grito de auxilio?

-¡No te atrevas a usarlos de excusa! – me advierte la Yuhi y yo solo puedo ver a la pelirroja.

Kasumi sigue llorando en silencio, las lágrimas no recorren su rostro pero sigue llorando por dentro, yo lo sé porque también he tenido que llorar así. Y llora por los que no pueden porque ya no quedan madres que lloren por la muerte de sus hijos, sus corazones se estuvieron quebrando hasta que murieron, el odio sigue creciendo, su sufrimiento será eterno.

-Cuando la violencia causa este tipo de silencio nosotros somos los culpables ante los ojos del mundo, es el mismo viejo tema desde la primera gran guerra shinobi, unos son héroes y otros villanos, porque así está destinado a ser, porque es más fácil culpar al perdedor, porque la historia la escriben los vencedores.

-Ella no puede verlo –la suave voz de la Terumi se acopla a la discusión como si de un murmullo se tratase, llamando la atención de todos. Y entonces coloca delicadamente el cuerpo del niño en el sueño y me mira a los ojos para invitarme dulcemente– vamos a cazarlos ¿sí?

-Sí –accedí cediendo al deseo de hacer entrar en razón a los ninjas de Konoha.

-Se fueron por el sur están a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí –informó la niña Hyuga.

-¡Hinata! –reprochó confundida y alterada Kurenai, ciertamente no esperaba que su alumna nos ayudara.

-Vamos entonces –propuse y Kasumi asintió con la cabeza, luego se volteó agradeció a la genin su ayuda y partimos de ahí.

Todo está en sus cabezas, esas mentes podridas que se han acostumbrado a la mediocridad y a su vez han sabido tomarla como propia, son las que permiten que este mundo siga impregnado de odio. Siguen discutiendo, siguen peleando, siguen odiando y empiezo a pensar que la lucha no se detendrá y mis infantiles esperanzas empiezan a desaparecer. ¿Podre evitar convertirme en aquello que tanto odio? ¿Podré asesinarlos para prevenir que sigan haciendo daño, o lo haré en cambio a modo de venganza?

**"0OoO0"**

No paso mucho tiempo para que diéramos con el siguiente poblado el cual aún estaba de pie. Era casi como si los criminales nos hubieran estado esperando. Itachi se veía un tanto molesto, no sé bien si era por las atrocidades cometidas por este grupo o por el encuentro con aquella mujer de rojos ojos y negro cabello. Era obvio que aquel grupo pertenecía a Konoha y es normal que el Uchiha haya recordado momentos dolorosos pero ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué él experimentó la necesidad de querer diferenciarnos de estos maleantes frente a esa mujer? ¿Será que le importa lo que piense? ¿Será que compartían un vínculo especial cuando él vivía en Konoha? Ahora mismo me siento tan insignificante y vacía, siento como si tuviera un hueco en mi corazón… pero este no es el momento de sentir.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el líder? –pregunté de manera autoritaria con voz potente. Los desagradables sujetos cesaron en sus actividades para mirarnos fijamente.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo? –repreguntó uno de los más robustos.

-Kasumi Terumi –aclamé y mientras bajaba la capucha mi capa para descubrir mi rostro, me añadí un título que había decidido dejar en desuso un tiempo atrás– la líder de la Legión Infernal.

Las expresiones en los rostros de los bandidos cambiaron rotundamente, se tornaron más amenazantes y, al mismo tiempo, felices casi como si la destrucción en masa que dejaron atrás fuera un sendero pensado para que nosotros los sigamos, encontremos y enfrentemos.

-Yo soy el líder, mi nombre es Kakusan y nosotros somos ¡Akunin! –se presentó fervientemente el sujeto, casi podía sentir los dientes de Itachi rechinar no podía ocultarme su ira aunque su rostro se mantuviese así de inexpresivo.

Invoque mi hoz y sin decir una palabra la cubrí de lava y tras un veloz movimiento decapite al líder sin piedad. Su cabeza voló tan lejos que sus súbditos se quedaron estáticos. No obstante me llamo la atención que después de varios minutos comenzaran uno tras otro a reír.

-El bastardo no tuvo oportunidad contra ella –dijo alguien entre carcajadas.

Itachi suspiro y luego, con en un tono de reproche, susurró algo refiriéndose a mí– siempre tan desesperada en batalla.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para enfurecerme, ¡¿quién se creía que era para criticar mi modo de pelear?! Estaba tan molesta por todo… si tanto le incomoda mi forma de actuar le hubiese pedido ayuda a su amiguita de la Hoja. Sin detenerme a pensar en el enemigo le respondí altanera y soberbiamente– si no te gusta como peleo eres libre de irte.

-¡Ja! –se lo escuchó mascullar para luego inquirir sarcásticamente– ¿y dejarte toda la diversión a ti?

-No habrás pensado que él era en verdad nuestro líder ¿verdad? –se burló uno de los malhechores.

-¡Ja! –se volvió a escuchar de Itachi pero esta vez con voz más potente mientras liberaba un poderoso genjutsu– no es como si importara en verdad, todos morirán de cualquier manera.

Si el poseedor del sharingan pensaba que yo me iba a quedar quieta y de brazos cruzados mientras veía como el solo destruía al enemigo estaba muy equivocado, ¡no! Estaba más que equivocado ¡estaba loco! Ni siquiera lo deje terminar el genjutsu, rápidamente me coloqué en el rango del ataque de Itachi y el no supo qué hacer ¿debía detener el ataque y salvarme o en cambio confiaría en mí? La decisión que tomara no me interesaba en este punto, yo estaba más molesta que nunca. Levanté una pared de lava de manera envolvente, como un semicírculo sobre la tierra separando a una parte del grupo del otro, encerrándome con ellos.

El Uchiha nunca detuvo el ataque, sabía que si algo salía mal yo contaba de mi extraordinaria velocidad para escapar. Podría haberlos asesinado con el simple uso de mi hoz, pero la verdad es que la cantidad de oponentes me estaba dificultando las cosas, así que haciendo uso de mi Jutsu Técnica de Niebla Corrosiva logré dificultarles las cosas. Quienes no morían por el jutsu lo hacían por mi hoz, la técnica era tan poderosa que para mí todos se movían en cámara lenta así que no era difícil derrotarlos, incluso a aquellos que no mostraban aberturas. Una vez que nadie a excepción de mí respiraba ahí dentro desmoroné la construcción de lava. Itachi había derrotado a otro grupo de ellos y ahora solo quedaban don shinobis en pie.

-Supongo que para esta altura ya habrán notado que la función de ellos era agotarlos –soltó uno de ellos.

-Puesto que seremos nosotros quienes los derrotemos –completo su compañero.

-Es natural que no hayan querido enfrentarse a la única ninja con dos Kekkei Genkai desde un principio –comentó el Uchiha burlándose de ellos y rápidamente le dirigí mi mirada, ¿acaso me estaba elogiando?

-Es verdad que su chakra es un elemento a tener en cuenta por eso yo soy el indicado para combatirla –aclamó uno de ellos– he estado entrenando esta técnica el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Si es así porque necesitaste del sacrificio de tus compañeros? –indagué de manera acusadora como queriendo desmentirlo.

-Ellos eran basura, merecían morir… de hecho ahora que lo pienso –manifestó mirando al único aliado que le quedaba en pie– lo has hecho bien pero ya no eres útil – le dijo y colocándole la mano en el hombro absorbió todo su chakra asesinándolo.

-¿Solo son objetos para ti verdad? –inquirió Itachi molesto.

-Los seguidores son fáciles de conseguir, solo muéstrales un poco de tu poder y estarán contigo ¿verdad, Kasumi? –preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera tienes un motivo para hacer lo que haces –recriminé.

-¿Eso crees? Una vez que te asesine tomaré tu lugar como líder de la Legión Infernal y entonces todos comenzaran a temerme.

-Ridículo –califico el Uchiha.

-Inaceptable –opiné yo y desde entonces las palabras cesaron.

El sujeto en cuestión saltó varios metros hacia atrás dejándonos ver que era un shinobi de larga distancia, por lo general este tipo de sujetos son lentos y no tienen mucha movilidad. De inmediato invocó un jutsu masivo, he de admitir que nunca había visto algo como eso. Él llamó a su jutsu Dragón Demonio Tormenta y el mismo comenzó a sustraer nuestro chakra por lo que nos alejamos lo más que pudimos del rango. La situación era complicada, no podía vencerlo si no podía acercarme y el rango de su jutsu era superior al rango de todos los míos.

-Creo que esta vez te lo dejo a ti –le dije a Itachi quien abrió los ojos de par en par, adivinando lo que estaba por hacer.

-¡Espera! –me ordenó pero yo ya estaba en camino. Ninguno de mi jutsus tenía el alcance necesario pero había un jutsu de Itachi que, aunque debilitado por la masiva absorción de chakra podría llegar a ser efectivo.

Corrí rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el sujeto que me sonreía sínicamente mientras yo sentía como mi fuerza y energía era drenada con velocidad. El sujeto dejo caer un trueno fugaz sobre mí que por poco no esquivo, mi velocidad disminuía, mis reflejos eran mediocres pero yo solo quería resistir hasta el momento oportuno. Ya no podía utilizar mis Kekkei Genkai, me encontraba exhausta pero seguía corriendo esquivando a duras penas sus ataques eléctricos que no eran serios, él solo se divertía.

Cuando vio que ya casi lograba romper con la distancia que nos separaba se puso serio y al sentir el chakra de Itachi acercándose yo deje de correr permitiendo que uno de los truenos del bandido me alcanzara. Aun estuve consiente cuando este sonrió triunfante y de repente las llamas negras del infierno comenzaron a quemarlo, Amaterasu logró alcanzarlo y sus gritos de dolor me llevaron a sonreír y creo que luego me desmayé. Lo único que recuerdo es el olor de Itachi en mi nariz y sus pasos, como si me estuviera cargando, como si me llevara a algún lugar.


	2. Lágrimas sin Derramar

**Lágrimas sin derramar**

Kasumi fue alcanzada por el rayo de aquel shinobi justo cuando mi Amaterasu llegó al enemigo y ambos cayeron casi al mismo tiempo. Mis pupilas vibraron y me apresuré a acercarme hasta donde la pelirroja estaba, y al llegar noté que esta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero su cuerpo estaba muy mal tratado. La cargué en mi espalda de inmediato, obviando el hecho de que el enemigo se consumía por las eternas llamas de mi jutsu.

Estábamos cerca de la pequeña aldea donde vivía Nekobaa así que, sin más ideas en mente, opté por llevar a Kasumi con la anciana para que tratara sus heridas. Al llegar a su tienda, la sexagenaria no se sorprendió en lo absoluto por verme allí con la pelirroja. Su nieta estaba en un viaje de negocios así que me permitió depositar a la Terumi en la cama de su pariente para que esté más cómoda mientras se le practicaran las curaciones necesarias.

Me marché de la habitación para que Nekobaa pueda trabajar más a gusto y, al salir afuera, me senté en el pórtico para colocar mi cabeza entre mis manos y hundirme en mis pensamientos. Me parecía injusta la forma en la que Kasumi actuaba en batalla, me dejaba con el corazón en la boca cada vez que encaraba al enemigo sin tomar precaución alguna. ¿Por qué es tan apresurada cuando pelea? No es justo que me asuste así. Quizás ella espera que yo confíe mas en ella, no sé cómo luchaba junto a Deidara pero parece estar muy acostumbrada a apoyarse en el otro. Un hondo suspiro se escapó de mi boca. Kasumi nadie ve lo que sufres porque no lo demuestras, das por sentado que no debes sentir, no te culpo yo he estado ahí pero aun así… quisiera que dejaras de caminar sola y voltearas a ver que yo voy a tu lado.

La anciana de los gatos salió de la tienda limpiándose las manos con un trapo cuando notó mi presencia en el pórtico. Bajó los escalones con calma para quedar frente de mí, mi posición ocultaba mi rostro pero Nekobaa no necesitaba verme para saber que algo me aquejaba.

-Si lo que te preocupa es esa niña deberías tranquilizarte, ella va a estar bien en unas horas –informó como si eso fuera relevante y después añadió– pero no es la salud de esa niña lo que te preocupa Itachi, ¿o sí?

-No puedo lograr que se apoye en mí, Nekobaa –solté con molestia.

-¿Y qué te sorprende? –me preguntó como si algo obvio se me estuviera pasando por alto, por lo cual levante la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –indagué completamente confundido.

-Me extraña que no puedas comprender el corazón de esta mujer Itachi, deberías ser tu quien la entiendas más –soltó casi desilusionada de mí y luego prosiguió– siempre caminará sola, aunque tenga muchos compañeros a su alrededor porque esa es su fuerza.

-Pero eso es nocivo… –intente refutar.

-Claro que si –concordó ella paralizándome y sin prisa continuó- tratará de auto convencerse de que no tiene miedo a nada así puede amar y reír, incluso en soledad y va a luchar con esa convicción pero no va a mostrar ninguna lágrima.

-Quizás no está en mis manos el poder acompañarla como yo deseo –solté con tristeza.

-Por el contrario, tú has de ser quien la acompañe hasta el final, ella aún tiene mucho que enseñarte y tú a ella también –manifestó la anciana como si de una revelación se tratara.

-La primera vez que la viste dijiste que no querías que floreciera "allí", porque ella no es una flor de infierno… ¿qué quisiste decir esa vez? –pregunté aún curioso por esas palabras.

-Hay cosas que no puedo evitar aunque quiera…–exclamó con amargura– Itachi si no la acompañas en este camino, sino no aprendes de ella, si no le dices finalmente lo que sientes, ella sufrirá pero serás tu quien cargue con el dolor más grande.

-No voy a preguntarte cómo es que sabes todo esto, nunca te has equivocado y esta vez no es la excepción... –solté poniéndome de pie y borrando la amargura de mi rostro– ...pero quédate tranquila porque jamás la dejaría sola.

-Ser vieja tiene sus ventajas –dijo mientras me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa y me adentre en su morada para sentarme en un rincón del cuarto de Kasumi y aguardar que despertara.

Se veía demasiado tranquila para haber venido de una batalla. Su flequillo despeinado le cubría parte del rostro y mi deseo de acomodarlo y tocar por primera vez esa blanca y luminosa piel crecía. La primera vez que te recostaste en mi hombro sentí la necesidad de enredar mis dedos en tus rojos cabellos y ahora me pregunto si alguna vez seré capaz de confesar este sentimiento que tan celosamente guardo. Nekobaa es una bruja hábil, y aunque no dice nada en específico, sus visiones del futuro parecen ser poco prometedoras. Me olvidaré del futuro entonces y pondré todas mis fuerzas en mejorar el presente. Si no puedo adivinar lo que sientes Kasumi, no me quedara otro remedio más que preguntártelo abiertamente.

**"0OoO0"**

No hace tanto que fui nombrada Mizukage y recibí esta gran aldea en condiciones muy deplorables. Discriminación, miedo y despotismo habían reinado en el régimen de mi sucesor, así que imaginaran mi sorpresa al descubrir que en un documento escrito me eligió a mí, una kunoichi con un Kekkei Genkai e ideologías completamente distintas a las de él, para ser su sucesora. Ao fue elegido por el concejo para ser mi guardaespaldas en este tiempo de organización interna donde los sentimientos de la gente aún están a flor de piel. Así que es él quien hoy me está ayudando a ordenar mi despacho.

Me encuentro ahora sentada en mi sillón revolviendo una vieja caja de fotos para colocar una de ellas en un marco que dispondré a situar en algún lugar de mi oficina. Hay fotos mías de bebé, la boda de mis padres, mi padre con sus compañeros ANBU, y… esta otra… mi padre, yo misma y mi pequeña hermana Kasumi, siempre tan inexpresiva.

-Mizukage-sama… -escucho la voz de Ao despertándome de mis agridulces recuerdos.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con la voz un poco quebrada.

Ao decide entonces obviar el tema que estaba por entablar y preguntarme– ¿Sucede algo Godaime?

-Tengo mucho que hacer por esta Aldea –mencioné volviendo mi vista a la foto y luego continúo–una de ellas es resolver el tema de la Legión Infernal…

-¿Está preocupada por Kasumi? –inquirió sin rodeos.

-No, sé lo que tengo que hacer… supongo que ella quiere romper todo vínculo con el pasado para fortalecerse y yo soy lo que queda de ese vínculo desde que asesino a mi padre –establecí dejando en claro que cumpliría con honor y patriotismo las responsabilidades que el título de Mizukage conllevaban.

-Me parece notar algo oculto en su pensamiento, puede confiar en mi si lo desea –invitó Ao a continuar y entonces le confesé mi más antigua duda, esa que me provocaba un nudo en la garganta y me quitaba el sueño por las noches.

-Solo me pregunto ¿cómo la recordará la historia? ¿Sabrá el mundo en verdad lo que Kirigakure le hizo o en cambio se convertirá en una mancha más del País del Agua?

-¿Lo que Kirigakure le hizo? –repitió sin entender esto último.

-No me hagas caso –solté para terminar el tema mientras colocaba la foto de mi padre, Kasumi y mía en el cuadro libre.

Ao se acercó un poco más al escritorio para ver la foto y, bajando la vista a la caja de fotos que sobre el mueble se encontraba, se le llenaron los ojos de nostalgia– vaya que era joven en ese entonces –pronunció sorprendiéndome y entonces tome la foto de la que hablaba. En la misma se encontraba mi madre con una sonrisa curando a un shinobi con un parche en el ojo, a un shinobi extremadamente parecido a Ao… ¿Ao?

-¿Tu… conociste a mi madre? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí –respondió vagamente.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ella –le pedí como una niña pequeña que quiere oír las hazañas de su héroe.

-Kanata y yo estuvimos juntos en el mismo grupo de genins, ella era una excelente ninja medico quizás la mejor de la aldea. Utilizaba el elemento agua para sanar las heridas, su poder era tal que era capaz de purificar el agua usada para extraer veneno y reutilizarla. Pero Kanata era mucho más que eso, ella tenía una habilidad natural para traer paz a las personas… recuerdo que yo solía discutir mucho con nuestro otro compañero y ella siempre nos calmaba a ambos.

Mi corazón se llenó de emoción y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar el relato. Mi padre no hablaba mucho de mamá después de que ella murió porque le traía dolorosos recuerdos. Kasumi no pudo recordarla porque mamá murió cuando ella era tan solo una bebé, así que solo yo conservaba recuerdos difusos que jamás compartí con nadie, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía con quien compartirlos.

-Su madre tenía una mirada muy particular siempre llena de vida y amor, pero esos ojos brillaron con verdadera intensidad solo tres veces, la primera fue cuando se casó con su padre, la segunda fue cuando usted nació y la tercera fue cuando su hermana nació. Recuerdo que las enfermeras solían decir que el brillo en los ojos de su madre se reflejaba en los de Kasumi como un espejo. Kanata fue una buena mujer, quizás demasiado buena para este mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "demasiado buena para este mundo"? –indagué sin entender el punto.

-Bueno… tu madre creía en la bondad de las personas y no podría haber llegado nunca a desconfiar de sus seres queridos, mucho menos de sus hijas, así que sabiendo que estaba por morir y siendo Kasumi aún muy pequeña, Kanata traslado un poco de sí misma dentro de Kasumi… ese fue su legado a la más indefensa de sus hijas –explicó el hombre y me quede pasmada, ¿cómo es que yo no sabía nada de todo esto?

-Mi padre nunca me lo dijo…

-Nunca lo supo, había solo cuatro personas que presenciaron el ritual, su madre, un sujeto especialista en sellos que ya está muerto, su hermana y yo mismo –reveló y yo seguía sin poder creer que guardaran un secreto tan grande por tanto tiempo.

-¿Entonces el poder de Kasumi proviene de mi madre? –inquirí un poco confundida.

-No, el poder de Kasumi proviene de Kasumi pero su defensa, el modo en que sanan sus heridas, la energía extra que tiene ese es el regalo que tu madre le dio –detalló y mis ojos se nublaron, las madres son impresionantes, aun sin conocer en lo que se convertiría mi hermanita, mi madre la amo con todo el corazón y depositó sus esperanzas en ella.

Y mientras Ao terminaba el relato encontré una foto donde estamos mi madre y yo en la playa y no pude evitar sostenerla contra mi pecho como queriendo llenarme de ella, de su esencia. Extraño a mi hermana pero nunca la perdonaré por haber manchado de sangre los hermosos ojos que heredó de mamá.

-Quiero que el mejor de nuestros rastreadores forme un grupo y revele la ubicación de Kasumi –ordené y Ao de inmediato se retiró para cumplir con mis deseos. Yo seré quien te saque de ese mundo en el que vives y te traiga a la realidad hermanita.

**"0OoO0"**

Sentí el olor de hierbas medicinales emanar de mi propia piel y con pereza entreabrí mis ojos, no sabía bien lo que había pasado por lo que intenté volver a recordar el último lugar donde estuve y entonces recordé la batalla. Me senté de golpe en la cama y noté que estaba en un lugar extraño, luego mire mi cuerpo para notar que mi torso estaba vendado.

-No deberías moverte mucho por ahora –me sugirió finalmente una voz familiar en medio de tanto caos.

-Itachi… ¿dónde estamos? –le pregunté al observar su presencia en un rincón de la habitación.

-Estamos en la casa de Nekobaa, no te preocupes estamos a salvo –me tranquilizó y luego pude notar las escasas vendas que cubrían mis pechos, así que alarmada y ruborizada rápidamente tomé las sábanas para taparme.

-¿Por qué te apresuraste tanto para atacar? –Me preguntó en tono neutral aunque yo lo sentí como un reproche así que cerré el puño con fuerza– sabías que era peligroso pero aun así seguiste adelante… ¿que querías probar? ¿Tú fuerza?

-No quería demostrar nada, así soy –le dije molesta. ¿Y que si era eso lo que quería probar? ¡¿Por qué ha de molestarle?! ¿Si no soy lo que él espera que sea lo decepcionaré? ¡¿Por qué me importa tanto esto?! Me siento tonta, como una niña pequeña que está siendo regañada porque jugaba cerca del río.

-Si pudieras olvidar el dolor que sientes para notar hay gente a tu lado que quiere ayudarte –intento sermonearme ahora igual de molesto que yo.

-Si pudiera olvidarme de todo un día la vida se volvería mucho más sencilla ¿no crees? –Pregunté con sarcasmo y luego afirme con rudeza– pero no lo haría, si intento caer en el olvido del pasado solo sería huir, el sentido de haber vivido mi vida desaparecería.

-¡¿Crees que eres la única con ese sentimiento amargo en el pecho?! –Me preguntó elevando la voz– ¡intenta sumarle a eso la angustia de no saber si volverás cada vez que decides enfrentar la muerte!

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, nuestras voces vibrantes llenaron la habitación, la discusión se tornó voraz y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder nada.

-¡Si confiaras en mí y no pelearas solo como si yo fuera inútil, entonces no te angustiarías tanto! –reproche duramente mientras su ceño se fruncía a la par del mío.

-¡Si dejaras de llorar en silencio y me mostraras lo que en verdad sientes en lugar de guardártelo para ti misma entonces quizás habría entendido que eso es lo que necesitas mucho tiempo atrás! –contrarrestó y mis dientes crujieron, estaba tan molesta. La persona que más me entendía hasta ahora estaba desconociéndome por completo y fue entonces que, repentinamente me tranquilice cuando por mi mente pasó el pensamiento de que quizás, solo quizás se me había ido la mano. Me dispuse entonces a explicarle algo que jamás le había dicho a alguien antes.

-Es verdad que siempre oculto lo que siento, no eres el único que está esperando que habrá mi corazón -hablé con voz calma y nostálgica- Mei lo desea con todo sus ser, Deidara aun lo espera y es igual con el resto de las personas que me rodean –expliqué mientras Itachi me miraba adolorido– He estado viviendo de recuerdos por mucho tiempo, pero aun así eso está bien –dije sonriendo tristemente– algún día voy a llamar a estos sentimientos de paz que viven en alguna parte dentro de mí, y entonces olvidaré todo el dolor. En ese momento ya no seré fuerte, me llenará la debilidad de una chica normal y las lágrimas finalmente se derramaran.

Ahora que él lo sabe mi pecho se alivianó y puedo sonreír sinceramente. Creí oír un "Gracias" salir de su boca pero en realidad lo sentí porque salió de su corazón y al instante siguiente siento sus brazos rodeándome en un cálido abrazo y mi pecho empieza a temblar. ¿Qué es lo que siento por Itachi en verdad? Recosté mi rostro en su hombro por segunda vez y me llené de su aroma para recordarlo siempre. Al sentir que sus brazos comenzaban a alejarse de mi un vació me lleno el pecho, él se perfiló a donde estaba la puerta para dejarme descansar pero no podía dejar que se vaya, no con esta duda en mi corazón.

-¡Itachi! –llamé desesperada desde mi cama mirándolo como una niña pequeña. Él se volteó a verme intrigado y fue entonces cuando totalmente ruborizada lo pregunté– ¿Cuál es el sentimiento que ocultas?

-¿Humm? ¿A qué te refieres? –indagó el despistadamente.

-Cuando nos encontramos con los ninjas de Konoha… –comencé a detallar pero estaba totalmente avergonzada por darle tanta importancia a algo como eso–…bueno tú… parecías muy preocupado por explicarle la situación a esa mujer de ojos rojos…

Itachi cambió su rostro curioso por una sonrisa tierna que solo logró avergonzarme aun más. Su respuesta fue demasiado ambigua para mi gusto –es verdad que hay un sentimiento que oculto pero ese sentimiento no es dedicado a ninguna mujer de Konoha.

Y tras estas palabras cerró la puerta de mi habitación y respiré hondamente tan solo para notar el alivio que algo tan trivial como eso me había traído y entonces, horrorizada, no pude evitar notar que había estado celosa.

00000000000000000000

Bueno así esta la cosa: estos primero capítulos serán protagonizados casi exclusivamente por Kasumi e Itachi, después se incorporaran otros personajes de Akatsuki y la trama se desarrollara con más normalidad.

Para los pervercitos como yo: Sí habrá lemón.

Recuerden hacer sugerencias y/o criticas, su review es mi sueldo *agita la latita*

Contestó a los reviews (si tuviera alguno T.T)

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo :D


	3. La Cazadora de Kirigakure

**La Cazadora de Kirigakure**

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las hendijas de la persiana me despertaron y al sentarme en la cama noté con sorpresa que ya me sentía mucho mejor. Las medicinas de esa anciana habían hecha magia conmigo. Miré a mí alrededor en el cuarto escasamente iluminado, la oscuridad no tenía la fuerza para desvanecer esos ínfimos rayos que firmemente entraban para mostrar el valor de su existencia. ¿Podríamos culparlos? Acaso no todos queremos probar el valor de nuestra existencia.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en el preciso momento en que yo pensaba en esto y, ante mi aprobación, la anciana de los gatos entró en la habitación.

-¿Cómo estas esta mañana Kasumi? –me preguntó acercando la silla del rincón para sentarse a mi lado.

-Mucho mejor, solo siento mis manos un poco entumecidas –le respondí amablemente. Ella sonrió y tomo mi mano derecha de tal manera que la palma de la misma quedo hacia arriba.

-¿Para que son estas manos en cualquier caso? –inquirió suavemente mientras con su dedo índice aplicaba pequeñas cantidades de chakra a mi mano en puntos estratégicos.

-¿Humm? –musite sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Serán para salir de este abismo? ¿O para salvar a alguien más? –continuó casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Baje mi cabeza ocultando mi mirada y sin saber porque la tristeza invadió mi pecho. No me arrepiento de nada porque si tome las decisiones que tome, para bien o para mal, siempre fue intentando dar lo mejor de mí.

-Yo… -musité y la mujer aguardo mi respuesta pero no pude hablar. No tenía nada que decir, no tenía justificación para dar porque no había nada que explicar.

-¿Quién te enseñó a no tenerle miedo a nada? –indagó de repente y me paralicé.

-Supongo que… mi padre -opiné, Mei siempre había sido muy blanda conmigo.

-No, no fue él –afirmó con total seguridad.

-¿Acaso usted… conoció a mi padre? –pregunté con inseguridad al ser consciente de las incongruencias de mis conclusiones.

-Sí, Kanata me lo presentó –asintió la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡¿Mi madre?! –cuestioné pasmada, ¿cómo era que esta mujer conocía a mi madre?

-En ese momento tu no nacías aun y tu hermana era muy pequeña –detalló mientras se sumergía en sus recuerdos– Kanata salvo la vida de mi hija. Esa kunoichi de Kirigakure era más efectiva que cualquiera de mis remedios caseros pero mi hija estaba muy enferma, aun así Kanata estuvo con ella tres días seguidos sin dejar de utilizar su chakra… sus manos también estaban entumecidas pero jamás dejo de atenderla o sonreír.

-Mi madre hizo eso… –murmuré con una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad en mi pecho.

-Ella no tenía miedo de morir para salvar a otros… finalmente mi hija mejoró y Kanata regresó a su aldea poco tiempo después me visitó con su esposo e hija y una abultada pansa –explicó y mis pupilas empezaron a vibrar, nunca escuche mucho sobre mamá y, por algún motivo, saber qué tipo de persona era me llenaba el alma– estaba feliz por su embarazo y nosotras de volver a verla pero esa sería la última vez…

-Mi madre enfermaría y moriría –solté fríamente y la anciana asintió con una mirada triste.

-Y luego mi hija la seguiría –agregó mientras terminaba con mis manos. Me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme pausadamente. –cuando te vi por primera vez reconocí el chakra de tu madre y supe que debía detenerte, esos ojos pueden lucir como los de tu madre pero esconden oscuridad… no quería que el legado de Kanata se perdiera, no quiero que florezcas en el campo de batalla.

-La decisión está tomada –hablé contundentemente.

-Este mundo aún guarda muchas maravillas por ver, joven Kasumi –tentó como si yo fuera una niña.

-Si pudiera vivir para siempre todos mis sueños se haría realidad… ¿es eso lo que insinúas? –Pregunté con sarcasmo para luego afirma– quiero vivir tanto como pueda y aunque todos los días en los que me precipito parece que voy a desaparecer pero nunca lo hago. Aunque no estoy completamente agotada tengo pensamientos contradictorios dentro de mí.

-Debes ordenar tu mente para tomar una decisión –me dijo Nekobaa a lo que yo asentí y luego de una pausa me miro directo a los ojos y exclamó– y abrir tu corazón para que tu existencia no sea olvidada, para que no se convierta en polvo.

Sus palabras retumbaron dentro de mí pero, fingiendo que no me había afectado, tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo gire para abrir la misma y antes de salir de la habitación sentencié– pero floreceré donde tenga que florecer.

Supongo que nada puede calmar mi testarudez, ni siquiera la voz de la experiencia y sabiduría. Me dirigí a la cocina del lugar, donde se encontraban en el resto de mis cosas y comencé a empacarlas, en lo que yo terminaba con mi propósito llegó Itachi con una bolsa de verduras en las manos. Levanté una ceja por lo desencajada de la imagen, un Akatsuki haciendo las compras de una anciana mientras esta cuida a su compañera…. Toda la idea era simplemente irritante.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó sin entender porque estaba yo ordenando mis cosas en lugar de estar en cama reposando.

-Me voy –es todo lo que dije y me debo admitir que me enojé un poco con él por sentirse tan cómodo en una situación tan común. Solo faltaban los niños corriendo de un lugar a otro y los perros afuera aguardando por las sobras. ¡Inaceptable!

-¡¿Qué ahora?! Pero si aún no te recuperas –argumentó aunque más que una atención hacia mi salud me pareció una excusa estúpida para poder quedarnos un poco más en aquel lugar.

-Por el contrario Itachi –dijo la anciana entrando a la cocina e incorporándose a la conversación– las heridas de Kasumi ya han sanado por completo.

-¿Entonces eso es todo? –preguntó el un poco abrumado por la rapidez de los sucesos.

-Me adelantaré mientras charlas con ella –afirmé y atiné a salir a la calle. No quería permanecer allí ni un minuto más.

-Kasumi –llamó Nekobaa deteniéndome por completo y sin muchas ganas me gire para oír lo que tenía que decir– olvidas a Itachi.

Cuando posé mis ojos sobre el Uchiha no encontré sorpresa en lo absoluto, solo unos negros y profundos ojos tristes que provocaron que los míos se abrieran de par en par. Me sentía mal conmigo misma, sentía que mi egoísmo comenzaba a cansar al pelinegro pero como explicarle que no quiero adelantarme para escapar de él, debería quizás empezar a retrasar mis pasos, no quiero que recorra el camino que ya exploré, quiero que lo descubramos juntos. Tal vez, no debería olvidar eso la próxima vez. De mis cosas en el piso y sin temor a las consecuencias me acerqué a Itachi para detenerme justo en frente de él para ver su alma, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos tan negros que podía ver mi reflejo en ellos.

-Yo nunca… te olvidaría –le dije suavemente y su mirada se tornó brillante y amorosa.

-Entonces espera un poco más… que aun debo empacar mis cosas –me respondió igual de suave que yo y procedió a dejar la bolsa con verduras en la mesa para alistarse y partir. No tardó mucho en estar listo así que pronto salimos y, sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos en camino de nuevo.

Había caído la tarde y aun no llegábamos al siguiente pueblo Itachi parecía relajado y pronto me contagió esa paz y la trivial conversación fluyó.

-¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo a Deidara y Sasori? –indagué pensativamente, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de mi hermano.

-De seguro están bien, el que me preocupa es Orochimaru, él no es un sujeto en quien debas confiar fácilmente –acotó mientras recordaba el perfil de tan siniestro shinobi.

-Itachi ¿no percibes un aroma como a… pólvora? –pregunté y al instante ambos saltamos justo cuando las trampa bomba detonaron en el suelo por el cual caminábamos. Al instante pudimos advertir la presencia de distintos chakras.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –preguntó desafiante Itachi mientras aterrizábamos en los escombros pero solo una risita inquietante se escuchó y finalmente la silueta de una mujer se distinguió entre los árboles.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –pregunté molesta por la osadía y a cambio recibí una sonrisa siniestra que se burlaba de mi asombro.

-¿No me recuerdas verdad? –Inquirió sabiendo la respuesta y luego descendió para hablarme cara a cara– la gran Kasumi Terumi no tiene por qué ver a los que están debajo de ella…

-Megami-sempai, estas no son nuestras ordenes –aclamaron preocupados unos ninjas de… ¡Kirigakure!

-En misión las ordenes las doy yo –estableció frente a su escuadrón, mientras yo aún estaba consternada.

-Con que Mei te envió para asesinarme… –solté sin poder creer la cobardía de mi hermana.

-¡No te creas tan importante! –me ordenó molesta, como si sintiera un rencor especial hacia mí por alguna razón.

-Mi misión solo se trataba de localizarte, no tenía permitido intervenir contigo ni mostrarme ante ti, pero no pienso acatar esas órdenes, ¡no pensaba hacerlo desde el principio! –reveló impactando a los shinobis que la acompañaban.

-¡Megami-sempai esto es un acto de traición grave! –recalcó un jounin.

-Como si me importara, Kasumi Terumi siempre fue mi objtivo y hoy ¡tomaré su vida! -estableció y luego observó el temor en los ojos de sus compañeros por lo que preguntó en tono burlón- ¿y bien? ¿qué harán? Ahora que he dado a conocer nuestra existencia solo les quedan dos opciones, pelear conmigo o morir intentando escapar… porque nadie escapa del demonio pelirrojo, ¿no Kasumi? –me preguntó en tono sarcástico.

-Es verdad –respondí impetuosamente con una mirada de superioridad que solo logró enfadarla más.

-Siempre has sido así, desde que éramos niñas –acotó logrando desconcertarme aún más, ¿quién era esta misteriosa mujer? ¿Y qué le había hecho yo a ella?

-Desde… ¿niñas?

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad?

-…no.

-Tú y yo fuimos compañeras en la academia ninja, por ese entonces odiaba mi cabello reseco, mi taijutsu era bastante mediocre y usaba uno grandes lentes así que no te extrañaría saber que era bastante tímida… la verdad es que no me importaba mucho lo que hacías en esos días, pero envidiaba tus grandes ojos, tu cabello sedoso y la seguridad que sentías en ti misma –comenzó a relatar y me fue inevitable recordar esos días, supongo que ciertamente me conoce.

-¿Que tiene que ver todo eso? –pregunté buscando que agilizara el relato.

-Todo eso no me hubiese importado si no hubiese estado tan enamorada de este chico peculiarmente alto como lo estaba, como lo estoy…

-Kushimaru… –solté con los ojos abiertos de par en par y no pude notar en ese momento la mirada llena de intriga que Itachi posó en mí.

-Kushimaru Kuriarare era un chico inseguro, tierno e inocente… siempre lo miré desde lejos, siempre estuve pendiente de él y el día en que nos graduamos de genin estaba tan emocionada por la posibilidad de quedar en el mismo equipo que él que casi no pude dormir la noche anterior; pero cuando me senté dentro del salón aquel día, te vi ingresando en el mismo de la mano con él… él incluso se sentó a tu lado. No quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas, podría ser que ustedes fuesen tan solo amigos y de eso me auto convencí pero no podía evitar sentir celos de ti.

-¿Entonces todo esto es porque Kasumi se sentó junto al chico que te gustaba? –preguntó Itachi quitándole importancia a sus sentimientos, pero la razón de "todo esto" era otra, yo lo sabía bien.

-¡Claro que no! –negó furiosa y luego continuó con el relato– cuando la dichosa prodigio del famoso clan Terumi quedo en equipo con él pensé que lo olvidaría y realmente lo intente pero mis sentimientos por Kushimaru solo se volvieron más intensos y un día, cuando él ya eran chunnin y yo seguía siendo una genin, me atreví a confesarle lo que sentía pero… él… ¡me rechazó por ella! –Gritó señalándome y baje irremediablemente la cabeza– aun sabiendo que ella nunca le correspondería me rechazó porque quería estar a su lado hasta el final, y ¿cómo le pago nuestra querida Kasumi? Bueno veras, ella ¡lo asesino en el bosque cuando el volvía de una misión!

La mirada que Itachi me dirigió fue cortante, él no podía creer que yo fuese capaz de tal cosa y luego bajo la vista como yo para responder suavemente– mientes.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No digo más que la verdad, ella no solo es una asesina, es ciertamente un demonio…

-Cállate, eres molesta –dijo Itachi y ella se abalanzó sobre él con una katana solo para encontrar mi hoz defendiéndolo.

-Esto es lo que quiero, esto es lo que ansiado siempre… ¡tomaré tu vida y vengaré no solo a mi amado Kushimaru sino también al Cuarto Mizukage y a la Aldea entera! –manifestó mientras dejar fluir una poderosa carga eléctrica por la hoja de su katana.

Recubrí mi hoz inmediatamente con el elemento tierra para amortiguar la descarga y funcionó en principio, la katana de Megami comenzaba a ceder pero en ese momento un jounin de Kirigakure me acató con el famoso jutsu cañón de agua debilitando mi ninjutsu.

-¿Qué pasa Kasumi? ¿Te estas cansando? –preguntó la kunoichi sarcásticamente, la verdad es que debería haber descansado un día más en la casa de Nekobaa pero no había tiempo para remordimientos, debía terminar la batalla lo más rápido posible.

-Itachi tiene razón, hablas mucho y eres molesta –mencioné sin expresión en el rostro y la dama se enfureció

El Uchiha se vio entonces en la tarea de cubrir mi espalda y rápidamente venció a dos de los tres jounins pero el tercero presentaba un reto mayor. Sin dudas era un jounin con habilidades especiales. Me sentía humillada una kunoichi promedio me estaba dando problemas, como es que ella no se percata de la diferencia de poder entre nosotras ¿o es que acaso tiene algún truco escondido? Supongo que otra vez voy por el todo o nada.

Me abalancé sobre la mujer con total voracidad, sosteniendo mi hoz tan firmemente que sentía como esta cortaba el viento y recubierta de lava, se podía ver en un segundo el ardor inundando el ambiente en forma de ola. Megami no se asustó en lo absoluto sino que por el contrario sonrió victoriosa y realizó varios sellos de mano e invocó una especie de cerbatana con la cual me arrojó un dardo. Era imposible detenerme a esa velocidad, y esquivar algo tan pequeño me resultaría muy difícil debía entonces recibir el dardo y rogar que no fuese ese el truco que escondía. Pero antes de que el dardo me alcanzara Itachi me protegió interponiéndose en el camino y recibiendo el ataque por mí.

-¡Itachi! –grite asustada.

-¡NO! ¡¿Que has hecho idiota?! –Exclamó furiosa la mujer mientras explicaba– ¡esa toxina es irremplazable, jamás podre volver a fabricar algo así para matar a Kasumi!

-Te lo tienes bien merecido por perra– le respondió Itachi mientras retiraba el dardo de su cuerpo y lo quemaba con su chakra tipo fuego.

-¡¿Itachi te sientes bien?! –pregunté desesperada sin ocultar mi temor y preocupación.

-Con que este tipo te importa ¿eh Kasumi? –resolvió complacida Megami mientras me miraba con desprecio.

-¡Si algo le pasa te juro que…! –intente amenazar pero estaba más preocupada por el pelinegro que por la kunoichi que se había quedado sin armas.

-¡Que este sea tu castigo! Ese veneno no tiene cura ni siquiera la dama de las babosas podría encontrarle remedio a algo como eso –aclamó junto a una risa desquiciada.

-Itachi ¿por qué…? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo como eso?! –exigí saber mientras notaba que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y caí con él para amortiguar el golpe.

-Es difícil verte afrontar la muerte de esa manera y no hacer nada –me dijo con dificultad y entonces entendí el tipo de angustia que sentía cada vez que yo era imprudente, ese reproche que él me había hecho con anterioridad estaba bien fundado.

**"0OoO0"**

-Tonto –me dijo casi culpándose por mi decisión.

-Pierdo mí tiempo contigo cuando estas de mal humor… –comenté sonriendo por lo cual se sorprendió.

Pretendes ser así, desesperada en batalla… no cambies nunca Kasumi, sigue siendo como el hielo, incluso si el sol de verano es caliente tú no te derretirás, estoy seguro que hay un hermoso glaciar más adelante. Me duele mucho el pecho y siento que no puedo continuar, y es extraño pero en este momento me he dado cuenta de algo… puedo posponer las cosas que debo hacer y no hacer nada, pero las cosas que quiero…

Me puse de pie preparándome para luchar, y Megami sonrió sínicamente.

-Vaya con que aun tienes fuerzas para sostenerte, no te esfuerce muñeco, esa toxina podría matarte –acotó sarcástica y victoriosa.

-¡Itachi! –me llamó la atención Kasumi preocupada, aunque sus voces llegaban distorsionadas a mis oídos.

Mi obstinada fuerza de voluntad no permitirá que nada te pase. Estoy seguro que ahora, incluso a medio camino, me detendré y te protegeré. Innumerables son los enemigos en el camino que esperan por ti, pero ahora también tendrán que esperar por mí. Solo quiero que cuando me pierda me muestres el mapa de tu corazón porque si lo haces inmediatamente encontraré mi camino, no lo puedo encontrar solo.

-Aún no he terminado –solté invocando mi Amateratsu sobre el shinobi de la Niebla que quedaba.

Para que será este sentimiento que guardo… ¿Servirá para salvarme ahora?, me siento mareado. Si es así lo lograré, y tomaré el trofeo conocido como gloria.

-Deja de esforzarte grandísimo tonto -me regaño la Terumi como a un niño pequeño.

Vamos a estar juntos por siempre, como dos enamorados, incluso si el sol de verano es caliente no vamos a separarnos. Estoy seguro que un magnifico escenario nos espera adelante, así que no puedo morir en un lugar como este.

Mientras mis pasos se hacen más grandes, deseo no alejarme de mi sueño. Sigo caminando intentando cambiar la dirección, es solo un poco de valor, pero siempre está aquí… la encontré por primera vez terminando mi niñez, encerrada en una gran oscuridad y asustada de sí misma, y le di algo de mi individualidad a cambio de su valor. Solo un poco de valor, porque ella era una pequeña y solitaria valiente viviendo en un mundo crudo y real. Las escenas que me vienen a la mente se juntan una a una y por alguna razón comienzo a bostezar. ¿Acaso perderé el conocimiento? ¡No! ¡No es momento! Esa pequeña me necesita una vez más.

-Detente Itachi –me ordenó con voz calma colocándose frente a mí a modo de escudo.

Parece ser que aún le queda mucho valor, después de todo. Busquemos la siguiente puerta, en aquel cielo… puede que sea un pequeño bote pero soltará grandes velas, en este soleado cielo donde el viento sopla, yo creo en ti, tu luz brillará en la oscuridad.

-Aún no termino –hablé y la kunoichi invocó un látigo de agua.

-¿Qué pasa moreno? ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Qué tal si bailas al ritmo de mis latigazos? –acotó el enemigo y entonces pude notar que Kasumi aún no se recuperaba de la última batalla, no tendría la fuerza para enfrentarla sola, por lo que la pelirroja decidió levantar un semicírculo de lava para protegernos.

Me tomo entre sus brazos acurrucándose sobre mí para protegerme cuando la pared de lava colapsase– perdóname Itachi –me dijo en un susurró y lo único que recuerdo después de eso es la luz filtrándose por la pared de lava que se desmoronaba.

**"0OoO0"**

Llegamos justo a tiempo. Corría el rumor de que unos ninjas renegados buscaban crear una organización que superara a Akatsuki pero sus actos se asemejaban a los de un cobarde, así que estaba en nosotros resolver el problema de manera artística, razón por la cual convocamos como refuerzo al duo zombie.

Habíamos seguido el rastro de destrucción de pueblo en pueblo, pero cuando los pueblos en ruina cesaron no nos quedó más remedio que preguntar a la gente de la siguiente aldea. Una pequeña niña nos dijo que vio a una mujer de cabello rojo y a un hombre pelo negro marcharse hacia el oeste e inmediatamente supusimos que Kasumi e Itachi se habían encargado del problema. Pero una corazonada no me dejaba volver atrás y, ante mi insistencia, los cuatro decidimos alcanzar a mi hermana y su compañero pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos con Katsu y el Uchiha en una batalla con ninjas de Kirigakure.

La situación se veía muy mal, mi hermana había recurrido a un escudo de lava para salvarse y proteger a Itachi que se veía muy mal herido. El chakra de mi hermana era débil y, aunque el de su oponente no era mucho mayor, no estaba en condiciones de afrontar una batalla.

Procedimos entonces a intervenir justo cuando la pared de lava se desmoronaba por un jutsu de agua. Kasumi se sorprendió al ver no recibía daño alguno así que se volteó para buscar la causa y fue entonces cuando se encontró conmigo y mis clones de arcilla.

-Ha pasado tiempo, hermana –saludé mirándola de reojo.

-Deidara –pronunció suavemente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

-Mejor déjenos esto a nosotros Kasumi-sama –mencionó Hidan levantándola para llevarla a un lugar donde se encontrase a salvo.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde –se disculpó Sasori mientras invocaba unas marionetas y estudiaba al enemigo.

-Nos encargaremos desde aquí –agregó Kakuzu levantado el cuerpo de Itachi con ayuda de una marioneta.

Dejamos a mi hermana y a su compañero en un borde fuera de peligro y entonces volvimos la vista hacia el enemigo. Era una mujer como de mi edad con habilidades promedio, pero no debía confiarme ya que de alguna manera había logrado vencer al Uchiha y causar bastante daño a mi hermana.

-¡No me jodan! –Exclamó la mujer al ver que sus oponentes había cambiado– ¡¿me van a decir que la ese demonio necesita ayuda?! –soltó señalando a Katsu.

-Ese demonio es mi hermana –hable molesto por el atrevimiento.

-¿Hermana? ¡Ja! ¿Sabes lo que le hizo a su verdadera hermana? –preguntó sarcástica queriendo provocarme.

-Solo sé lo que te pasará a ti –respondí amenazantemente.

-¡No tienes idea de qué clase de persona es! –continuó buscando difamar a la Terumi cosa que no lograría entre los presentes.

-Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo –acotó Sasori y la atacó con una marioneta trampa en la que yo había incorporado una pequeña araña de arcilla explosiva solo para molestar a mi compañero.

-Es verdad… ¡es momento del arte! –continué y haciendo una seña de manos hice detonar a mi pequeña creación. los restos de madera caían como lluvia, era tan hermoso.

-Deidara… un día de estos te asesinaré –comentó mi sempai con voz suave pero claramente molesto por la destrucción de su marioneta.

Varios metros lejos de la explosión se podía oír la voz de la kunoichi que pedía ver a Kasumi. Ante la posibilidad de una trampa me acerque yo primero y al comprobar que la mitad de su cuerpo había estallado accedí a la demanda de la mujer, como una concesión de su última voluntad.

-Parece que fallé –le dijo la mujer a mi hermana cuando la vió.

-No había manera de que triunfaras –reveló Katsu.

-Te equivocas… la toxina que el pelinegro tiene ahora lo destruirá paulatinamente –explicó con sus últimas fuerzas– veras morir a alguien que aprecias igual que yo.

-Tu búsqueda de venganza te costó la vida –recalcó mi hermana haciendo hincapié en lo estúpido de la medida.

-No pude proteger su vida… así que solo quería proteger su memoria… solo eso –exclamó como pudo mientras la sangre se filtraba como cascada.

-Nunca fue tuyo para protegerlo –respondió Kasumi crudamente dejando que la mujer muriera de la manera más amarga posible.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Itstoolate: primero que nada gracias por el review, ahora cuando agito la latita se oye un sonido :D

Gracias me alegra que te guste! Sobre tu pregunta Deidara y Kasumi se aman mutuamente pero es un amor fraternal, prácticamente crecieron juntos fuera de sus respectivas aldeas como hermanos, pero con Itachi... digamos que es otro asunto ;D No te preocupes, esa cuestión no tardara muchos capítulos más en ser revelada.


	4. Pasiones Reveladas

**Pasiones Reveladas**

Me desperté aturdido en un lugar desconocido, el piso de madera estaba tibio, seguramente me encontraba en un segundo piso. Aun tambaleante, me asomé por la ventana para obtener una mejor perspectiva del lugar pero la noche había caído y con ella la visibilidad se había esfumado. Entre escenas borrosas recordé a medias la batalla contra la cazadora de Kirigakure que quería vengarse de Kasumi. ¡Kasumi! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Está herida?! Ante este sin fin de dudas me apresure a tomar el pomo de la puerta, escuchaba murmullos provenir de la planta baja, abrí la puerta apresuradamente y salí corriendo hacia el área de abajo que estaba iluminada. Al llegar al último escalón de madera levante la vista para encontrarme con Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori y Kasumi, esta última en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Estas herida? –pregunté para cerciorarme sin ocultar mi preocupación.

-No –me respondió ella un poco extrañada de que hubiese corrido a su encuentro en mis condiciones– estas temblando –me dijo y recién entonces lo noté.

-Siéntate en ese sillón y cúbrete con una manta –me pidió Sasori seriamente, aunque yo no entendía porque tanto drama.

-Itachi… –me llamó la pelirroja con voz triste y volteé a verla pero no la dejaron continuar.

-Deja que yo se lo explique por favor –solicitó el maestro de las marionetas interrumpiéndola. Ella solo asintió y escondió su mirada.– Itachi en la última batalla recibiste un dardo con una toxina inédita.

Entonces lo recordé, ese fue el dardo que iba dirigido a la Terumi y por el cual aquella mujer de Kirigakure se enfadó tanto. Sabía que Sasori no tenía buenas noticias para mí.

-¿Qué puede provocarme esa toxina? –indague sin rodeos.

-Esa toxina puede matarte –estableció Sasori y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par –es una toxina nunca antes vista, hecha de chakra y se alimenta de lo mismo pero en dosis muy bajas, afecta tu sistema inmunológico y es moderadamente contagiosa.

-Entiendo –exclamé sin temor o arrepentimiento alguno mientras me cubría con una manta. Luego mire a Kasumi y aunque no me mostraba su mirada yo sabía que la culpa la carcomía– no ocultes esa mirada triste –le dije y rápidamente levantó la vista para mostrar sus ojos sin brillo– no es tu culpa.

-El dardo era para mí –me replicó con voz suave y atormentada.

-Yo fui quien se puso en medio, no fue tu orden ni tu decisión –sentencié queriendo terminar con el tema.

Nuestra pequeña charla despertó la curiosidad de los presentes quienes no dejaban de examinarnos y mirarse entre ellos como si todos compartieran las mismas inquietudes. Finalmente Kakuzu se atrevió a hablar.

-Itachi… ¿qué sientes por Kasumi? –indagó abiertamente y la miradas se tornaron expectantes. Me estaba preguntando por ese sentimiento que oculto, evidentemente no muy bien. Querían saber lo que había en mi alma, pero ¿por qué?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –desvié el tema para no contestar.

-Bueno… todos en Akatsuki queremos a Kasumi de un modo u otro… –respondió Hidan por su compañero.

-Incluso la palabra Akatsuki, creada por Yahiko está referida a Kasumi –dijo Deidara mirándome a los ojos y, notando que yo no comprendía a lo que él se refería, procedió a explicar –si separas la palabra te queda A- katsu –ki, el ki es la energía universal que alienta y da vida a todo lo existente y tiende a buscar la armonía; en otras palabras "A Kasumi energía y armonía".

-Pero ese sentimiento no es solo cosa de Yahiko… -estableció Kakuzu retomando la palabra.

-Es verdad aquí todos tenemos algo que ver… Kakuzu atesora el recuerdo que Kasumi mantiene vivo, Hidan la adora como a un mesías, yo admiro lo que ha logrado hacer con Deidara y el mismo Deidara la quiere como si se tratara de una hermana de sangre y, hasta ahora, creía que ese era el amor más grande que Kasumi recibía pero ahora… -mencionó Sasori inconclusamente.

-Ahora no estamos tan seguros… -concluyó Deidara con tal seriedad que tensó aún más el ambiente. Kasumi me miraba sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando la pregunta fue hecha ella se sorprendió al igual que yo pero ahora su rostro no mostraba expresión solo unos grandes ojos celestes que me miraban fijo, atravesando mi alma para encontrar esa respuesta que yo tan celosamente guardaba.

-¿Y bien Itachi? –presionó Kakuzu. No puedo seguir haciendo a un lado mis emociones. Eso sería hacer lo mismo que le reproche a Kasumi ¿seré tan hipócrita? No puedo mentir y no estoy listo para decir la verdad ¿qué hago? Los ojos de Kasumi comienzan a perder brillo, supongo que de esto se trata madurar. Debo enfrentar este sentimiento aunque no esté listo para ello.

-Me gusta –murmuré como un niño pequeño y los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, y no conforme con ello tragué saliva y afirmé con voz fuerte y clara– yo amo a Kasumi.

Pensé que el mundo se iba a detener, todos los miembros de Akatsuki me miraron sorprendidos con excepción de Kasumi quien no dijo nada, solo lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"**0OoO0"**

No puedo parar de llorar y solo Itachi se ha dado cuenta. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme? Estoy tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan angustiada, ¿estoy llorando por todo lo que no lloré en mi vida? Mi orgullo se ha desvanecido para dar paso a esto… algo se rompió dentro de mí pero no me duele, no me siento vacía. Mis lágrimas no mienten, al fin las he encontrado. Mis lágrimas y mi valor no valen nada por si solos, pero juntos…

Ahora todos voltearon a verme y sus ojos inquietos no pueden dejar de maravillarse con lo que ven. Deidara está atónito y yo sigo sin poder dejar de llorar. Las saladas e infames gotas de agua salada recorren mis mejillas purgando no solo mis penas sino también las de ellos. Creo que esto es parte de ser humana. Las lágrimas que derramó ahora se transforman en algo hermoso, si cierro los ojos puedo oír las cálidas sonrisas de todos. Y al abrirlos me encuentro con la encantadora sonrisa de Itachi, que me lleva a mí también a sonreír.

Pero en ese intenso instante el Uchiha derrumbó bajo su manta provocando que todos nos levantáramos de golpe– ¡Itachi! –se oyó mi voz retumbar en las paredes.

Hidan era quien estaba más cerca de él así que fue el primero en llegar a ver el estado en el que estaba. El pelinegro se toma el corazón por encima de la camiseta con fuerza y su rostro mostraba que sufría de un padecimiento horrible.

-Déjame ver –solicitó con prisa Sasori haciendo al religioso a un lado y provocando que todos diéramos un paso atrás para darle espacio.

El marionetista le inyectó algo ante lo cual Itachi gruño fuertemente. Me cubrí la boca con las manos para no gritar del miedo que sentía por la posibilidad de perderlo, y tal fue así que Deidara tuvo que abrazarme para impedir que yo siguiera viendo. Mi mente se destrozaba por la imagen de dolor y mi corazón se llenaba de pena.

¿Por qué tuvo que resultar de esta manera? ¿Por qué soy tan obstinada? Cuando por fin pude llorar el basto mundo se sentía más pequeño, han pasado muchas cosas en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, pero sin dudas esta es la peor.

-¡Llévensela de aquí! –ordenó Kakuzu mientras procedía a ayudar a Sasori.

Hidan y Deidara me llevaron a la cocina y cerraron la puerta para que no oyera nada, pero yo sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí, casi podía sentir lo que Itachi sentía ¿No había sido así desde siempre? ¿No hemos estado siempre unidos por un lazo invisible?

El jashinista puso a hervir un poco de agua para preparar té sin que nadie le dijera nada. Deidara se sentó a mi lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna y yo cubría mis ojos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban de entre mis dedos para golpear la mesa.

-Lo siento –solté con mucho esfuerzo.

-No es tu culpa –respondió mi hermano colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-Si lo es –dije un poco más calma bajando las manos de mi rostro y limpiándome las lágrimas de mi rostro con los dedos.

-Kasumi-sama ¿por qué no bebe un poco de té? –invitó el peli plateado colocando una taza en frente de mí.

-Aunque hubieses sido prudente esa mujer hubiese encontrado una oportunidad para lanzarte el dardo e Itachi lo hubiese recibido por ti… –supuso el rubio y tragándose sus celos de hermano afirmó– porque parece ser que está dispuesto a recibir cualquier golpe por ti.

Desde niña quise conocer más de esa misteriosa persona que había aparecido y desaparecido fugazmente para darme un obsequio. Una enseñanza, la vida no es fácil no basta tener el valor para enfrentar los problemas, también se necesita valor para apreciar lo que te rodea.

-Supongo que me tomó demasiado tiempo entenderlo –hablé y Deidara pensó que me refería a sus palabras.

-Yo creo que siempre estuvo cuidando de ti, incluso cuando no lo hacías tú –me respondió y luego se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón con aires de gloria– se necesita ser un artista para entenderte en batalla porque eres fugaz como una explosión.

Tengo que admitir que ese último comentario me arrancó una sonrisa de los labios, sus ocurrencias seguían siendo igual de estrafalarias que cuando viajábamos juntos, que cuando eramos niños.

-No te creas tan importante bombita –le retrucó Hidan golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza con el lado sin filo de su hoz.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?! –preguntó furioso pero, al ver que yo me reía por lo bajo, entendió el plan del shinobi de ojos morados– ¡yo soy como el sol! El que sale de las grietas de las nubes, mis rayos gentiles son los únicos capaces de iluminar el camino de Katsu –aclamó con soberbia.

-Por eso nunca pones los pies en la tierra –comentó burlonamente el jashinista y comencé a sentirme mejor de golpe, ya no me dolía el pecho. ¿Habría sido esto obra de esos dos o acaso Itachi…?

-¡Hmp! –fue todo lo que mi hermano le dedico a Hidan antes de pasar a un tema más importante– oye Katsu… respecto a Joki Boi…

Deidara tenía motivos para tratar ese tema con cuidado. Mientras viajábamos juntos se me ocurrió intentar recrear esta técnica secreta cuyo especialista es el difunto Segundo Mizukage. Las razones son obvias, debido a mi velocidad y manejo del elemento Vapor no me debería resultar muy difícil añadir este poderoso ninjutsu a mi repertorio. Pero lo que Deidara no sabía es que mi intención era transmitir este jutsu una vez perfeccionado. No obstante mis pretensiones, el jutsu en cuestión me estaba dando más problemas de los que había previsto.

La técnica consiste en liberar grandes cantidades de vapor y hasta ahí no había problemas, la dificultad radicaba en que esas cantidades de vapor, una vez enfriadas, eran destinadas a la creación de un miniclon compuesto de agua y aceite. El agua rodearía al aceite haciendo que se su temperatura se eleve fácilmente y cuando entrase en contacto con el exterior, la capa de aceite que lo rodea se calentaría tan rápido que el agua se evaporaría de inmediato, lo que provocaría una explosión. El vapor que sube debido a la explosión es congelado por el ambiente y baja en forma de granizo. Este enfría la explosión y vuelve a darle forma a Joki Boi, quien aguarda a volverse a calentar para explotar nuevamente. La peculiaridad de esta forma es que Joki Boi adquiere una gran velocidad, la cual se incrementa al ser un clon mío. Un jutsu como ese haría que la Quinta Mizukage, no… que cualquiera pudiese mantener ordenada una Nación Ninja, aunque sea una tan sangrienta como el País del Agua.

Pero tengo dificultades para llevarlo a cabo, la primera es que no hay tanta grasa en mi cuerpo como para recubrir completamente al clon por lo que su tamaño se ve afectado siendo más pequeño de lo conveniente, ya que esto conlleva a que la explosión también sea más pequeña. Por otro lado, mi cuerpo se debilita demasiado después de invocar a Joki Boi por lo que necesito un lugar donde estar a salvo mientras la técnica es ejecutada.

-Aún no lo perfecciono –admití un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes un jutsu tan artístico como ese toma tiempo, solo debes concentrarte en el ¡kaboom! –aconsejo el rubio, aunque su consejo no me resulto de mucha ayuda.

Creo que no hace falta explicar el interés de Deidara en este jutsu que practicaba cuando él era mi compañero. En lo que mi mente volvía a aquella época, Sasori y Kakuzu ingresaron a la cocina sacándose los guantes de látex para descartarlos.

-¿Qué tal esta Itachi? –cuestioné a penas los vi.

-Bueno yo no soy médico, pero con el calmante que le inyectamos deberá dormir un buen rato –respondió el pelirrojo quien había encabezado el tratamiento del Uchiha.

-¿Tan contagiosa es la toxina que deben usar guantes? –indagóel peliplateado notando que ambos llevaban esta medida preventiva.

-Le extraje un poco de sangre y volví a analizarla, la toxina mutó ahora es una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Cualquier contacto con su sangre o fluidos similares podría transmitir el virus –explicó el marionetista y luego, mirando a Deidara sugirió– de todas maneras deberíamos ir a ver a Orochimaru, para que él nos dé su opinión.

-No le digas que la persona infectada con esa toxina es Itachi –solicite precavida, con Orochimaru nunca se sabe.

-De acuerdo, cuenta con ello –exclamó el rubio levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Nosotros iremos a informar sobre lo sucedido en Amegakure, después de todo esto de Akunin es demasiado serio como para tomarlo a la ligera y hay que comunicar del estado de salud de Itachi –estableció el tesorero de Akatsuki.

-Mantengan en la más alta discreción la situación de Itachi, que solo Pain lo sepa, solo él –repetí para dejarlo en claro. Ya no iba a correr más riesgos, mis días de apresurada se terminaron. Una persona puede madurar por solo dos motivos, aprendió demasiado o sufrió lo suficiente, yo me encuentro en el punto de unión de ambas razones.

-¿Pero y Kasumi-sama? ¿La dejaremos sola cuidando a Itachi? –inquirió una vez más el Jashinista preocupado por mí.

-Estaré bien, solo fue algo del momento –me excusé para no arruinar los planes– podré cuidarlo de ahora en más, cuenten conmigo.

-Humm… de acuerdo, te dejaré medicina y anotaré los horarios en los que debes dársela y te dejaré unos calmantes por si acaso –manifestó Sasori escribiendo una nota y en un momento se detuvo y estableció –si tienes cualquier problema me llamas ¿entendiste?

-Sí –accedí a la ligera.

-Kasumi… me llamas ¿entendiste? –repitió el pelirrojo casi como si de un mandato se tratara.

-Lo haré no te preocupes –respondí entendiendo esta vez que no hablaba de problemas con la salud de Itachi, sino de mis problemas. Es curioso lo mucho que los artistas se cuidan entre sí, al punto de que este ninja de Suna se preocupa por mi solo porque Deidara es como mi hermano.

-Bien… porque no serás tú la que deba de soportar a Deidara después si te llega a pasar algo –recalcó y entonces comencé a pensar en algo que nunca antes había rosado mi mente. ¿Qué pasara con Deidara después de que…?

-Bueno, nos vamos… tienes comida en la heladera –especificó mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, de acuedo, gracias cuídense –me despedí de ellos acompañándolos hasta la puerta y antes de que Deidara saliera le tomé la mano para que esperara. Al parecer todos entendieron el mensaje porque se adelantaron sin chistar y fue entonces que le dije– escuché lo que Megumi te dijo… pero tú eres mi hermano y jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie te lastimara, entiendes eso ¿verdad?

Deidara me tomo por el cuello obligándome a inclinarme un poco y comenzó a frotar su puño cerrado contra mi cabeza muy fuerte, y mientras yo me quejaba él decía– no sé porque te pones así de melosa ahora, sé te olvida que aun puedo darte una paliza…

-¡Ya Deidara! ¡Déjame!–exclamé malhumorada casi haciendo un puchero a la par que me lo sacaba de encima.

-¿Lo ves? Eso está mejor –opinó sonriendo y solo entonces noté que él me había hecho volver a la época en la que nos comportábamos como unos niños, supongo que los adultos solo son niños envejeciendo. Mi hermano se dio media vuelta y haciendo ademanes con las manos se despidió– nos vemos pronto, cuida al inútil del Uchiha ¿quieres?

-Deidara… nii-san –susurré con una sonrisa en los labios cuando su figura dejó de ser visible en el horizonte.


	5. Constraste

**Contraste **

-¿Y bien? –pregunté molesta de saber que ese shinobi no tenía buenas noticias para mí. Yo había enviado un equipo para localizar a Kasumi y nadie había vuelto de esa misión. Envié entonces un segundo equipo para encontrar al primero.

-Mizukage-sama, todos los jounins incluyendo a Megami han fallecido –informó con total rectitud y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. Ao y un nuevo espadachín de la niebla se encontraban en mi oficina y los tres mirábamos serios al informante.

-¿Qué datos pudiste sacar sobre la ubicación de Kasumi? –indagó Ao con autoritarismo atemorizando al shinobi.

-Bueno... este... –tartamudeo el Jounin con nerviosismo.

-¡¿Y bien?! –presionó con rudeza.

-Cálmate Ao… –solicité con mi más calculadora mirada y luego seductoramente pregunté– dime muñeco ¿qué información recolectaron?

-Bueno… en las cercanías quedaban rastros de chakra pero no pudimos seguirlo mucho tiempo –estableció y mis asistentes se miraron entre ellos sin poder entender bien la situación– el rastro se adentró en un pequeño bosque donde sabemos que en medio hay una cabaña.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no se dirigieron allí?! –preguntó Ao alarmado por la incompetencia.

-Es que ese bosque tenía en la entrado el símbolo de Jashin –se excusó avergonzado por su cobardía.

-Jashinistas –murmuró Chojuro llamando mi atención, ¿qué sabía él de todo esto?

-Hiciste bien –solté sorprendiendo a Ao y luego me tiré hacia atrás en mi escrito mientras pensaba en voz alta– incluso si el bosque estuviese libre de Jashinistas estaría lleno de trampas y, aunque estas hubiesen sido desinstaladas, Kasumi estaría aguardando para asesinarlos.

-Mizukage-sama… nosotros… –mencionó el jounin feliz de que yo no tomara represarías contra su inutilidad. Pero ¡¿qué podía hacer alguien como él contra alguien como mi hermana?!

-Retírate –ordené para quedar a solas con Ao y Chojuro. La puerta crujió cuando el hombre salió sin siquiera reintentar dirigirme la palabra.

-Los shinobis tienen miedo de enfrentarla –murmuró Chojuro como hablando consigo mismo, como pensando en una solución. Y no se equivocaba, Kasumi tenía esa abrumadora habilidad de petrificar el más valiente corazón.

-Deberían olvidar el miedo que solo es la base que trata de detenernos –solicité con voz serena y algo cansada, tratando de calmar a mi agitado corazón– Kasumi sabe cómo entrar en tu mente y llenar de miedo tu corazón, ese es su primer ataque, de tipo psicológico.

¿Dónde está la gente que la acusaba de matar a Kushimaru? ¿Los valientes que la insultaron y lastimaron? Se esconden fuera de mi vista porque temen ser llamados para tomar su vida. No pueden encarar la luz porque, aunque vuelvan fortalecidos, luego ella también se hará más fuerte. ¡Por kami! ella se ha vuelto inquebrantable.

-… nadie puede tocarla, ¡¿nada puede detenerla?! –grité furiosa sorprendiendo a ambos ninjas.

-Todo el mundo tiene al menos una debilidad –argumentó con desesperación Ao intentando calmarme.

-¡Kasumi no es como el todo el mundo! –respondí fuera de mis cabales poniéndome de pie y golpeando mi escritorio con los puños en señal de impotencia.

-Mizukage-sama, tal vez, si pedimos ayuda a otras Aldeas… –comenzó a sugerir Ao pero no lo dejé terminar.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Ellas es MI hermana y es MI responsabilidad y Yo seré quien derroté a Kasumi! –establecí sin dejar lugar a dudas. Es muy claro que quiero tomar el control pero… ella me dificulta las cosas. Rodeé mi escritorio en dirección a la única salida del despacho, ciertamente no estaba pensando con claridad.

-¡Muzukage-sama espere! –Pidió Ao decidido y poniéndose en mi camino me retrasó el tiempo suficiente para revelar mis intenciones y aclarar– aunque se dirigiera al lugar marcado, las cigarras aun no lloran.

Bajé la mirada al instante, ¿qué estaba buscando con todo esto? No lograría nada en el estado en que me encontraba y con amargura acepte su lógica– Lo sé –dije secamente y luego, sin ocultar mi desesperación, aclamé– pero aun puedo ir al bosque jashinista…

-Apenas es otoño y las cigarras lloran en el verano ¿no cree que ella huiría? –una vez más el amigo de mi madre era la voz de la razón. La rabia me estaba cegando y solo tácticas mediocres invadían mi mente.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Debo dejar que siga asesinando a mis shinobis y a los de otras aldeas también? –pregunté sarcástica e histérica.

-Tal vez sea solo una suposición pero… cuando vino aquí y asesinó al Cuarto Mizukage, ella no dañó a ningún shinobi hasta que empezamos a perseguirla –soltó con temor el espadachín de la nueva generación y luego me dirigió la vista buscando mi autorización para continuar, asentí con la cabeza y él prosiguió– no ha atentado contra Kirigakure sino hasta ahora que hemos ido tras ella –estableció Chojuro pensativamente.

-¡¿Estas insinuando que solo se está defendiendo?! –inquirió Ao exaltado ante tal disparate.

-Nadie masacra a un equipo de rastreadores por defenderse –desmentí y luego cerré el tema –yo terminaré esto el próximo verano.

Conozco tus intensiones Kasumi, he visto el modo en que actúas. Tú amas la destrucción y, sin duda, te encantará dañarme sobre última herida que me hiciste, esa que aún sigue abierta. Solía seguirte y te amaba con todo el corazón, pero ahora que estoy a salvo dentro de la luz te odio por toda la oscuridad que impregnaste en esta tierra. Así que ven y haz lo que quieras, yo convertiré tus sueños en polvo y enterraré tu recuerdo para no dudar, ya no eres quien solías ser. Soy más fuerte de lo que recuerdas, y nunca tendrás lo mejor de mí porque ya no hay espacio para ti en mi marchito corazón. Te llevaré a un lugar donde nunca antes has estado pero perteneces, el infierno será tu nuevo hogar, esta vez no tengo miedo, esta vez no voy a dudar.

"**0OoO0"**

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol en el sillón donde había colapsado. Me sentía mejor que el día anterior pero tenía el estómago revuelto. Aludí tal sensación a los medicamentos que seguramente me habían suministrado y fue entonces que noté que la cabaña se encontraba en total silencio ¿estarían todos durmiendo aún?

Me dirigí a la cocina pero no había nadie ahí. Abrí el grifo de agua fría y tomé un vaso de la alacena esperando que el líquido lavara es sabor amargo que la medicina había dejado en mi boca. Giré para regresar al living y de reojo vi una figura afuera, así que me volví sobre mí mismo y me acerqué a la ventana de la cocina. Kasumi estaba parada de espalada, allí afuera sola. El viento jugaba con su cabello mientras traía y se llevaba algunas hojas naranjas y amarillas y los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban a la altura de su espalda baja. Por su posición no podía descifrar la expresión que su rostro mostraba así que tomé un abrigo y salí a su encuentro.

Pero al abrir la puerta de la cabaña mil dudas invadieron mi mente. El día anterior le había confesado mi más profundo y oculto sentimiento y, finalmente, la había visto llorar por primera vez. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lloraba? ¿Estaría molesta conmigo por lo que le dije? Creo que solo había una forma de averiguarlo… cerré la puerta detrás de mí, cosa que Kasumi no percibió por el arrollador sonido del viento. Me acerqué hasta ella decidido y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para comenzar a hablarle, me quedé mudo.

Kasumi tenía vista clavada en el cielo matutino, admiraba las tonalidades de este con los ojos llenos de brillo y emoción, y el sol saliente iluminaba su rostro recalcando su prominente sonrisa. Esa sonrisa pura llena de felicidad y sus ojos radiantes le daban un aspecto de serenidad y paz, como si al fin hubiese alcanzado el nirvana. No me atreví a alterar ese estado de armonía absoluto, no podía ser yo quien rompiese con tanta belleza. Jamás había visto a la Terumi tan expresiva y tranquila, tan humana.

-Dime que aún estas aquí –pidió suavemente sin cambiar la expresión que traía y sin voltear a verme.

-Sigo aquí, Kasumi –hablé con la misma serenidad.

-Lo que dijiste ayer… ¿era verdad? –preguntó sin temor a la respuesta y solo entonces entendí que yo era responsable de este cambio en Kasumi. ¿Fue mi amor el que la llenó de esta infinita paz que no teme mostrar?

-Sí –admití y tan solo entonces se volteó lentamente a verme, no pude evitar ruborizarme pero no quería esconder mi rostro, quería exponerme ante ella tal como soy, sin excusas o pretextos, sin mascaras o disfraces.

Ella pareció notar mi intensión y repentinamente me abrazo provocando que me yo me paralizara al instante. ¿Qué significaba esto exactamente? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y llegó hasta mi nuca. Inconscientemente, mis brazos comenzaron a rodearla correspondiendo su abrazo y me sentí demasiado a gusto cuando su calor corporal llegó a alcanzarme– gracias –pronunció como en un susurro y la mañana otoñal fue el testigo silencio del momento más especial en mi vida hasta ese entonces.

-Deberíamos entrar –sugirió después de un rato, yo asentí con la cabeza y la seguí.

-Deidara y los demás ¿siguen durmiendo? –pregunté ingenuamente al no haberlos visto.

-Ellos se fueron ayer –me explicó junto con los detalles que Sasori le había podido dar sobre mi enfermedad.

-Ya veo –solté una vez que ya nos encontramos dentro de la cabaña y me dirigí entonces a la cocina para preparar té. Kasumi me siguió y comenzó a preparar bolas de arroz dulces. Y sin quererlo en verdad di rienda suelta a mi imaginación, no pude evitar pensar lo maravilloso que sería llevar una vida normal a su lado, pasar las noches y días juntos sin que nada más importe en verdad. Pero algo me trajo rápidamente a la realidad, ella nunca me había dicho directamente como se sentía ante mi confesión, es decir, se había mostrado agradecida y feliz de saberlo pero jamás había dicho que se sintiera igual, aunque creo que yo podría deducirlo… ¿podía deducirlo?

-Oye Kasumi –llamé mientras vertía el agua hirviendo en las tazas– respecto a lo que te dije ayer… bueno, creo que nunca te pregunté qué sentías tú.

-No, no lo hiciste porque no hace falta –exclamó y no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa ¿cómo que no hace falta? Ella rio un poco por lo bajo y me miro con ternura por un instante para luego volver a su labor– cuando dos corazones laten al mismo ritmo no hace falta preguntar que siente el otro.

-Entonces… –mascullé apretando el puño con fuerza para luego hablar más claramente– entonces podríamos intentarlo.

Kasumi se detuvo por completo y bajó un poco la cabeza como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría– sería como amar a la niebla, es doloroso porque sabes que aun algún desaparecerá.

-Así durara cinco minutos, yo sería feliz porque serían los mejores cinco minutos de toda mi vida, le daría otro sentido a mi existencia –argumenté sabiendo por donde venía el tema.

-¿No es un poco triste? El recuerdo podría dañarte y no quiero eso –exclamó suavemente.

-Bueno… tú eres con quien cuento –solté paralizándola y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos– sé que cuidaras de mi porque yo seré quien te ame por siempre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y las lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente es sus ojos– te sostendré por siempre, y a cambio te adueñaras de mi corazón. Suficientemente justo ¿no? Cuando mi mundo está de cabeza eres tú quien me sacude y me despierta… siempre has sido tú.

Y sin decir nada más, me acerqué lentamente hasta romper la poca distancia que nos quedaba y acaricié con cuidado y por vez primera sus mejillas encendidas, disfrutando de su calor y suavidad. Tome sus mejillas entre mis manos y sin pedir permiso le robe un dulce beso, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos con sublime perfección, sus ojos pasaron de la sorpresa al amor y pausadamente se fueron cerrando para sentirme con mayor libertad. Separé un poco mis labios pausadamente y pude notar que la pelirroja se inclinó un poco hacia adelante como queriendo evitar que me alejara más de lo necesario.

Volví entonces a besarla, esta vez su labio inferior acaparó toda mi atención. Ese contacto afectuoso que nuestros labios disfrutaban mutuamente revelaban nuestro auténtico ser, un ser tan carente de afecto por tanto tiempo que parecía casi imposible que algo como esto sucediera. El beso es una dulce acción que la naturaleza humana ha inventado para cerrar las conversaciones cuando las palabras se vuelven inútiles, porque por este mismo medio damos a conocer todo lo que hemos callado.

Pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar y ni siquiera algo tan maravilloso como un beso puede escapar a esta ley natural, más no fue un final triste ya que ambos sabemos que este solo el primero de muchos otros que vendrán. Y con sus mejillas aun encendidas decido bajar mis manos y concentrarme en servir el té y ella en las bolas de arroz, el día apenas comienza y no hay tiempo que perder.

Desayunamos cómodamente entre anécdotas y risas, la vieja cabaña comenzaba a parecerse más a un hogar que todos mis anteriores refugios juntos. No había mucho que hacer en cuanto a Akatsuki, parecía ser que ese sería un otoño tranquilo salvo que algo surgiera inesperadamente. Kasumi quería entrenar para encontrarse con su hermana en el verano, creo que ella está un poco cansada de viajar de aquí para allá y tomara esa excusa para asentarse un tiempo y tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones.

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que podría describir y ante las llamas ardientes que nos contemplaban desde la chimenea del living. Me senté sobre la tibia alfombra y Kasumi se recostó sobre mis piernas para comenzamos a hablar en voz baja y entre susurros, como buscando no incomodar al otro. Comencé a acariciar su cabeza delicadamente con la punta de mis dedos y entonces escucho que un suspiro se escapa de los labios de la Terumi.

-No deberías hacer eso –me sugirió con pereza.

-¿Te molesta? –le pregunté refiriéndome al contacto que yo había establecido con su cabello.

-No, pero si continuas me quedaré dormida –manifestó mientras se relajaba más y más.

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso? –pregunté sin entender el motivo por el cual la pelirroja repentinamente eludía el sueño.

-Si cuando despierto descubro que todo lo que vivimos fue un sueño, estaré muy enojada conmigo misma por haberme quedado dormida en lugar de disfrutarlo –reveló con naturalidad, Kasumi no es del tipo de persona que revela este tipo de sentimientos con facilidad, así que creo que soy afortunado en llegar a conocer este lado tierno y dulce en ella.

-No es un sueño y aunque, así lo fuera, te volvería a encontrar y me volvería a enamorar de ti –exclamé casi imperceptiblemente poco antes de que ella se quedase dormida y, de no ser por su respiración, el sonido distante del reloj me hubiese parecido un poco solitario.

Y al mirar la ventana desde la alfombra me doy cuenta de que tengo tantos deseos como estrellas hay en el cielo nocturno, pero acariciando los rojos cabellos de Kasumi entiendo que he encontrado un mañana al que debería estar apuntando. No puedo ir contra este sentimiento, cuando veo un mundo infinito abrirse frente a mis ojos, no importa si es tan solo un breve sueño, incluso si sigo perdiéndome más y más dentro de mi propio corazón no tengo miedo porque ahora sé que en ese lugar nunca más seré herido. Solo necesito a alguien detrás de mí que me cuide que al mismo tiempo sea protegido por mí, recíprocamente, para dejar entrar lentamente los bellos colores y la luz a ese corazón que vivía en oscuridad.

No sé cuando apareció este parpadeante rayo de luz en mi corazón pero no quiero dejarlo ir. Incluso si tengo que tomar un desvío, incluso si me tropiezo y caigo justo aquí, ese brillo no desaparecerá. He decidido ir con este sentimiento en alto, el color de una sonrisa, la dulzura de un aroma, el calor de un encuentro continuarán creciendo dentro de mí.

"**0OoO0"**

Cuando me desperté en la mañana no entendía bien donde me encontraba hasta que percibí la tibia respiración de Itachi sobre mi cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír al notar que nada había sido un sueño.

De hecho, ya he olvidado todo sobre el sueño de ayer y mi mente solo se concentra en mi promesa pero mi corazón sigue latiendo fuertemente. Debo correr del ayer y el hoy hacia un futuro aun no visto, es momento de revolución, es momento de romper con lo establecido. De ahora en más termina la batalla conmigo misma, iremos a donde queramos con nuestros corazones y dibujaremos un gran mapa para no perder el rumbo, al final depende de nosotros conocer hasta lo infinito. Dejare atrás a la "yo indecisa", sé que al abrir mi mente lo haré sin pensarlo.

Con mis nuevas lágrimas ahora puedo ver el futuro de otra manera y puedo estar asustada de él porque soy humana y eso está bien pero de ninguna manera quiero dejar de avanzar. El dolor en mi corazón me llevará a la visión que he estado buscando y seguramente se presentará repentinamente algún día pero ahora solo quiero dormir tranquilamente sobre Itachi un poco más. Desafortunadamente un ave mensajera de Konan no solo interrumpió mis intenciones sino que además logró despertar al Uchiha quien, aun somnoliento, estiró un brazo así arriba desperezándose mientras con la otra mano se tapaba el profundo bostezo que no podría contener.

Me pongo de pie con suavidad y sin dudar me dirijo hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a ese particular jutsu y abrir el mensaje de Konan. Al despegarlo una solo una nota cae al suelo mientras el jutsu se desvanece, Itachi se pone de pie con curiosidad para acercarse a mí y descubrir porque aún no recojo el trozo de papel del suelo.

-Entonces ¿esto es? –pregunta inclinándose sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar la nota y al levantarse me lo entrega para que yo lo abra a lo cual accedo.

-Es de Pain, dice que quiere hablarme de algo importante y me pide que vaya a Amegakure –explicó con forme mis ojos siguen las líneas que comienzan a desanimarme, realmente quería quedarme ahí con el pelinegro un tiempo más pero supongo que ni siquiera yo puedo encontrar un momento para escapar. Aun así está bien porque dudo que alguien pueda arrebatarme el calor que mi alma ahora siente al encontrar esa sutil ternura en la mirada de Itachi.

-Parece urgente, quizás deberíamos salir después de desayunar –sugirió el Uchiha despertándome de mis pensamientos y, un poco sorprendida por la rapidez con la que aceptó la situación, asentí con la cabeza.

-Preparé el desayuno mientras tu empacas –me ofrecí sin poder ocultar mi triste sonrisa y, aunque me miró curioso, no se atrevió a preguntar nada en ese momento.

No debería sentirme así, es solo un corto viaje y después volveré a esto ¿verdad? Es decir no creo que Pain necesite algo realmente importante, él tiene toda Amegakure para asistirlo, además se supone que es él quien me asiste a mí.

¿Esto tenía que suceder justo ahora? Por fin alguien abre esa ventana dentro de mí que ha estado cerrada por tanto tiempo y curiosa escucho soplar aires de cambio entonces abro los brazos de par en par para dejarlo entrar; y comienzo a conocerme de nuevo y comienzo a reír como antes, y comienzo a llorar como antes, y comienzo a conocerlo de nuevo y de repente percibo que el mundo tiene un majestuoso brillo que yo jamás había notado antes. Las flores se mecen suavemente bajo el sol, impulsadas por el viento y empiezo a sentirlo también, empiezo a sentir una sensación abrumadora en el pecho y siento el calor de la mano de Itachi que se aposado en mi hombro.

-Uh... que... –masculla el Uchiha con incertidumbre.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto ante su desconcierto.

-Es que… antes me dio la impresión de que algo te molestaba pero ahora siento como si esa sensación se hubiese esfumado –argumentó aun sorprendido de haberse equivocado y yo abro mis ojos de par en par y sin pedir permiso lo abrazo con fuerza.

Supongo que es hora de dejar que mis monocromáticos días desaparezcan y permitir que todos los colores entren en mí porque el futuro que se me presenta es brillante y por eso las flores florecen y se dejan arrullar por el intenso pero amable viento.

¿Cuánto llegaremos a amarnos en estos limitados días, en este tiempo que no se detiene? Porque aún hay tiempo para amarnos ¿verdad? Cuando siento tus brazos rodearme como ahora ni siquiera necesito voltear para encontrar la luz. Quiero agradecerte pero las palabras me parecen tan estériles y vacías de contenido que mejor me las guardo para cuando realmente pueda llenarlas de significado y sentimiento.

-No olvidaré mi tiempo a tu lado –se susurré repentinamente y entonces deseé que la primavera siguiente nos regalara un hermoso paisaje de resplandecientes girasoles, que se mecen por ti al igual que yo.


	6. Visita a Amegakure

**Visita a Amegakure**

Ya casi llegábamos a Amegakure esa noche, habíamos viajado todo el día para que Kasumi se reuniera con Pain y la verdad es tanto la pelirroja como yo deseábamos que fuese una reunión corta. En la entrada de la Aldea de la Lluvia Konan y dos shinobis nos esperaban y era de esperarse, solo había dos personas por la cual la peliazul se tomaría la molestia de esperar en la entrada y esas eran Kasumi y Deidara.

-Allí están –mencioné al ver que la kunoichi comenzaba a saludarnos con el brazo por la distancia.

La Terumi asintió y luego pensativamente soltó– Quizás, después de terminar aquí, podríamos buscar alguna otra cabaña y descansar un tiempo.

-Cerca de algún río o de las montañas –continué ese hilo de pensamiento que tan plácidamente se me presentaba.

Mantuve el paso lento fantaseando con esto mientras rompíamos toda distancia con nuestra compañera.

-Ah pasado tiempo –saludó Konan con una brillante sonrisa.

-Es cierto –concordó Kasumi y luego le preguntó– ¿cómo has estado? No recuerdo que antes tuvieses escolta –señaló mirando a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

-No ha pasado nada en verdad –estableció mirando con desprecio a sus guardaespaldas– es solo que Pain ha estado un poco paranoico sin razón aparente.

-Ya veo por eso le ordenó a estos dos que te cuidaran –solté inspeccionando a los sujetos.

-Eso se supone, pero creo que en una emergencia terminaría yo cuidando de ellos –señaló peyorativamente, claro está que no le gustaba nada esta medida.

-Por favor no nos diga eso Konan-sama –solicitó uno sintiéndose inferior.

-La protegeremos con la vida –completó el otro.

-¡Silencio! –ordenó ella molesta y luego especificó sin piedad– solo deben escoltarme y nada más, no tiene permitido recordarme que existen.

-Lo lamentamos –se disculparon y después ya no oímos nada más de ellos.

Vaya que tenía carácter la pacífica y sumisa mujer que siempre estaba al lado de Pain. Pero claro estaba que si el Kage de Amegakure consideraba necesario que una kunoichi capaz llevara monos entrenados por si acaso, era solo porque tenía miedo de que la batalla con la cazadora de Kirigakure se repitiera aquí y la perjudicada esta vez fuera Konan.

-Será mejor que entren, deben estar cansados por el viaje –invitó la peliazul volviendo a esa esencia amable que la caracteriza.

Nos adentramos a la aldea sin prestar mucha atención, la lluvia tan característica del lugar era un poco triste y deprimente. Ingresamos al ya conocido lugar poco después de que los negocios cerraran esa noche. La dama de ojos color miel nos acomodó en dos amplias habitaciones y nos pidió que, cuando estuviéramos listos, nos dirigiéramos al comedor para cenar. Yo no tenía mucho que desempacar y Kasumi tampoco así que no me sorprendió que a los pocos minutos la pelirroja tocara la puerta de mi habitación.

Ante mi aprobación ingresó en la misma y se recostó contra la pared cruzada de brazos, clavó la vista en la ventana pero en verdad estaba mirando a la nada y su expresión seria me llevó a preguntar– ¿qué sucede?

-No me gusta esta situación –respondió vagamente.

-Creo que la razón por la que te llamó es obvio ¿no te parece? –Señalé dándole a entender que sus sospechas eran compartidas– después de todo ahora ya no puedo…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –me advirtió interrumpiéndome molesta por mi osadía y luego se concentró n Pain– no hay nada que discutir, este viaje fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Quizás eso no es lo único que tiene para decirte –supuse y sus ojos tomaron una mirada calculadora– pero no tiene sentido pensar en ello.

-Es verdad, pronto será él quien me lo diga –concluyó la Terumi y luego salimos de allí para ir a cenar.

Cuando llegamos al inmenso salón Konan y Zetsu ya estaban sentados, nosotros tomamos nuestros lugares como si nada y aguardamos por Pain. Pasaron varios minutos pero nadie parecía sorprendido, Kasumi y yo nos mirábamos cada tanto pero ambos estábamos totalmente atónitos, ¿Dónde estaba Pain? Unos segundos después un shinobi apareció con un mensaje que le entregó en mano a Konan y luego se retiró.

-Pain no nos acompañará a cenar esta noche, pero pide que vayas a su despacho cuando termines de comer Kasumi y nos desea a todos buen provecho –comentó la peliazul un poco avergonzada de la actitud de su más antiguo amigo.

-Bueno… era de esperarse, ¡a comer! –exclamó el Zetsu blanco como si viviera un deja vu todos los días.

-Entonces ¿esto es usual? –pregunté sin pelos en la lengua.

-Me disculpo por Pain, supongo que ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y… –comenzó a excusar Konan lo más comprensiblemente posible pero la pelirroja la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por él –soltó amablemente y luego cambió rotundamente el tema– ¿cuéntenme que han estado haciendo?

-Bueno últimamente hemos estado colocando clones de Zetsu en puntos estratégicos –comentó la peliazul aliviada por no tener que justificar a su compañero.

-¿A qué te refieres con lugares estratégicos? –pregunté un tanto curioso.

-Ya sabes, Aldeas Ninja, grupos emergentes, maleantes establecidos, lo usual –respondió Zetsu blanco como acostumbrado a ser un espía.

-¿Tantos clones no consumen mucho chakra? –inquirió la pelirroja que al igual que yo lo veía muy vitalizado al sujeto en cuestión.

-Digamos que mi metabolismo es diferente –indicó misteriosamente el Zetsu negro.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? –Indagó Konan esperando escuchar la mejor historia de su vida– ¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para derrotar a Akunin y luego sobrevivir al ataque de Kirigakure?

-Kirigakure no atacó –especifiqué y luego añadí– creo que tuvimos suerte, obtuvimos refuerzos justo a tiempo.

-Es un milagro que hayan salido ilesos de ambas batallas –manifestó con inocencia y entonces comprendí que Kasumi había sido lo suficientemente precavida como para mantener ese incidente en secreto, aunque de seguro Pain lo sabría.

Kasumi se puso de pie sin responderle y se perfiló rumbo a la puerta– voy a ver a Pain, volveré pronto –fue todo lo que anunció antes de dejar la habitación. Supongo que aún se siente culpable por lo que sucedió aquella vez.

**"0OoO0"**

Quería llegar a la oficina de Pain con la mente en blanco sin que ningún factor se atreviera a nublar mi juicio pero sabía bien que, después de la pequeña conversación durante la cena, mis nervios estaban de punta. Decidí tranquilizar a mi agitado corazón y respire profundamente antes de golpear la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante –se oyó del otro lado por lo que procedí a ingresar y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Desde cuando estás tan ocupado que no puedes cenar con los miembros de Akatsuki? –reproché duramente sin siquiera saludar.

-Lamento eso, mi mente está bastante enredada últimamente y el tiempo se me escapa de las manos, no puedo perder un instante –se justificó y la mueca de mi rostro le mostró mi disconformidad– siéntate ¿quieres?

Procedí a sentarme en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y pregunté sin mucho interés–entonces ¿para qué querías verme?

-Tú sabes para qué… eres la líder de Akatsuki y yo tu consejero, es natural que me preocupe por los últimos acontecimientos –manifestó sin aires de gloria– el asunto de Itachi configura todo un nuevo problema.

-¿Itachi es un problema? –pregunté sarcástica, estaba más que a la defensiva.

-Entiende por favor, deberías estar viajando con alguien que te pueda proteger –estableció y no pude evitar cerrar el puño con fuerza– incluso Deidara sería mejor compañero en estos momentos.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con incluso?! –indagué furiosa, ¡¿acaso él se atrevería a menospreciar a mi hermano?!

-Tranquila no es necesario que te alteres –intentó calmarme pero cada palabra suya representaba un insulto para todo lo que yo creía– no es dato poco conocido que la estabilidad mental de Deidara pende de un hilo.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú crees que Deidara está loco? –Me burle sínicamente y luego pregunté mordazmente– ¿lo llamas loco porque no tiene miedo de demostrar lo que es y lo que le apasiona?

-Deidara no tiene un objetivo que cumplir, no tiene un horizonte al cual apuntar… el mero reconocimiento de su arte no puede ser contado como una ambición –argumentó y rabiosa me puse de pie para gritarle.

-¡Deidara está más cuerdo que mucho de los miembros de esta organización! –vociferé y luego respiré profundo para explicar con voz más calma– si lo llamas loco por tomar lo que lo lastima y convertirlo en algo mejor, en algo hermoso entonces eres verdaderamente un tonto –afirmé firmemente mientras Pain abría los ojos de par.

-Quizás tengas razón y quizás soy un tonto pero tienes que Akatsuki te necesita viva y para garantizar tu seguridad deberías tener un compañero apto, no uno con las complicaciones médicas que Uchiha Itachi presenta –entabló y juro que hubiese deseado que el sujeto que yo tenía en frente hubiese sido Nagato para abofetearlo.

-¡Akatsuki sobrevivirá incluso si yo muero, tú bien serías el siguiente al mando! –Aclamé con rudeza pero después advertí de forma amenazante –pero mientras yo sea la líder, viajaré con quien yo quiera.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?! Fue igual con Konan por el asunto de los escoltas –soltó agobiado por no poderse dar a entender– ¡¿qué no ven que solo quiero protegerlas?!

-Este mundo cambia todo el tiempo y de alguna manera sigo amando las mismas cosas pero también hay otras experiencias que necesito vivir –le explique pausadamente y el tono de la discusión se alivianó.

-Lo entiendo pero ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debí haber hecho? Esa toxina era para ti, si a Konan le pasara algo parecido yo… -hizo una pausa al no querer pensar en tal desafortunada posibilidad– ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Debes dejarnos volar, aunque exista la posibilidad de que caigamos –murmuré suavemente y pareció tomarse un momento para responderme.

-Itachi Uchiha es… importante para ti ¿verdad? –me preguntó directamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No me satisface en nada no poder controlar esto sentimientos pero de alguna manera no los repelo, porque tienen la fuerza para tomar todo el dolor y convertirlo en alegría –me expuse completamente frente a él.

-No me digas que tu... -se animó a insinuar pero finalizó con algo más sutil- ¿eliminaste todo el dolor que había dentro de ti?

-No es que ya no haya dolor dentro de mí -corregí sin querer en verdad continuar hablando de este tipo de sentimientos.

-Menos mal, por un momento creí que habías desechado toda la fuerza de tu corazón –acotó aliviado.

-Pain, estoy tomando todo el dolor que hay en mí y transformándolo en algo mejor, en algo que da fuerzas, que me incentiva a continuar -establecí haciéndole ver que yo no compartía su teoría sobre el origen del poder.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué podría darte más fuerzas que el dolor? -preguntó al no comprender mi descabellada idea.

¿Y qué iba a decirle yo? Él jamás entendería la importancia del amor. Volví a sentarme y aguardé unos segundos, instantes en los cuales el silencio reinó en toda la habitación -No me estoy ablandando -manifesté con seriedad, sin dar lugar a dudas.

-Entonces deberías entender que Akatsuki no tiene soporte sin ti -expresó volcando nuevamente toda la carga de la organización en mis hombros.

-Por favor no hagas eso, tu no... -pedí desconociendo al hombre que se me presentaba con un rostro familiar pero esencia distinta- no me pongas en un pedestal y me alabes esperando un milagro, yo no soy un Dios.

-Dios no existe -soltó con amargura al recordar su dura vida.

-Exactamente, así que dejemos de buscarle reemplazo -concordé duramente para luego añadir- si Akatsuki pudo seguir adelante sin Yahiko lo podría hacer tranquilamente sin mí.

-Es diferente -negó sin poder dar un motivo justificatorio.

-¿Cómo es diferente? -pregunté y ante su silencio continué- ¿qué no lo ves? las personas no valemos nada, somos solo individuos que vagan por este mundo, los talentos naturales son inútiles a la hora de lograr grandes cosas porque la fuerza está en la unión. La fuerza de Akatsuki no radica en un solo miembro, está distribuida en todos los integrantes y así permanecerá mientras haya armonía entre nosotros.

-Creo... que hay cosas que he olvidado -admitió un poco desilusionado de sí mismo, pero de inmediato se sintió revitalizado por recordar quien era y como pensaba antes de tomar Amegakure, antes de convertirse en un Dios- me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas pero creo que no es el momento.

-Planeo tomar unas vacaciones y descansar un poco antes del siguiente verano -aproveché para informarle.

-Eso es bastante inusual, ¿qué sucederá el próximo verano? -indagó ya que descuidadamente puse en manifiesto la época en la que volvería a mi pueblo.

-Nada en especial, solo siento la necesidad de estar conmigo misma ahora que me siento tan libre -solté desviando el tema.

-¿Qué pasará con Itachi? ¿Le encomiendo otro compañero? -inquirió sin saber bien qué hacer con él.

-No, él tomará vacaciones conmigo -establecí y la mirada de Pain paso de la curiosidad a la sorpresa y luego a la picardía- no me digas que quien te "liberó" fue...

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, Pain comenzaba a comprender que mi retorcido mundo había sido simplificado por el Uchiha y no necesitaba más información.

-Cerca del Puerto de Degarashi, en el País del Té, hay un pequeño poblado llamado Heiwa que se encuentra al borde de las montañas, hay una cabaña en las orillas del lago adyacente que pertenece a Akatsuki; quizás quieras ir allí, está cerca del pueblo pero es pacífico -propuso amablemente mostrándose predispuesto a ayudarme.

-Se oye como un lugar perfecto -acoté un poco ilusionada con la idea, aunque no me importaba mucho el lugar siempre y cuando estuviera con Itachi.


	7. Crecer

Llevábamos tres días viajando desde que partimos de Amegakure y desde entonces la sonrisa en el rostro de Kasumi no había esfumado ni por un instante. He de admitir que es muy fácil acostumbrarse a este tipo de sentimiento. Finalmente el sendero nos condujo a un lago cristalino donde algunas hojas otoñales reposaban y en frente de este, una cabaña hecha de madera se alzaba imponente. El reloj de pie marcó las nueve de la mañana cuando entramos en ella. No era lujosa ni extravagante, la planta baja contaba con una cocina comedor separada por una barra tipo desayunador, un baño estándar, living con un solo sillón de tres cuerpos ubicado frente a la chimenea y una puerta corrediza por detrás que conducía al lago. En la planta alta estaba situado el baño más grande de la casa, un pasillo con un placard y el único dormitorio del lugar y este contaba con un balcón gigantesco desde donde se podría apreciar el lago en todo su esplendor.

Aun estábamos recorriendo las instalaciones cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Kasumi y yo estábamos en la plata alta así que bajamos de inmediato para encontrarnos con dos ninjas de Amegakure en el pórtico.

-Kasumi-sama, Itachi-sama –saludaron respetuosamente a lo que devolvimos el saludo aunque jamás los habíamos visto antes.

-Konan-sama les envía esto –explicaron al extender los brazos para entregarnos las cajas que traían.

Katsu y yo nos miramos mutuamente sin entender bien de que se trataba todo esto, así que la pelirroja preguntó– ¿qué es esto?

-Tengo entendido que es ropa y medicinas –explicó uno de ellos.

-Y esta otra trae provisiones –completó el otro shinobi.

-Creo que al irnos de vacaciones mamá empacó por nosotros –comenté y la pelirroja se sonrió disimuladamente. Los ninjas se retiraron pronto y procedimos entonces a abrir las cajas para encontrar un mensaje de la peliazul sobre las medicinas.

_Queridos Kasumi e Itachi:_

_ Nunca les perdonaré que no me hayan dicho lo suyo, picarones, pero bueno, aquí les envió provisiones aunque Heiwa no queda muy lejos, Pain me hizo empacar una medicina extraña que dice que es por si acaso y les envió un poco de ropa para que no se paseen por el pueblo como ninjas sino como personas normales. _

_ Con amor, Konan._

_PD: Disfruten su luna de miel…_

Esa Konan, logró que me sonrojara sin estar siquiera presente. Me di vuelta para dirigirme hacia Katsu y cambiar de tema apresuradamente pero entonces noté que ella estaba tan ruborizada como yo y sin contenerme comencé a reírme.

-Estas igual que yo, no tienes derecho a reírte –me reprochó gruñonamente revelando mis pensamientos y entonces le tocó una mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Lo dudo, no creo poder estar tan adorable –comenté entre risitas cómplices para molestarla y al ver que sus mejillas se inflan para hacer un puchero entiendo que lo logré.

-Ya déjame –me pide haciendo un puchero y luego se dedica a hurgar entre la ropa –voy a acomodar esto en el placard de la planta alta, podrías preparar un poco de té mientras tanto.

En verdad, aún no hemos desayunado– claro, subiré en un momento –le anunció y decido llevar la caja de alimentos a la cocina pero al dejarla sobre la mesa veo que dentro de ella hay arroz y canela, y sin pensarlo mucho me dispongo a preparar unas bolas de arroz dulces. Y sin darme cuanta empiezo a sentirme como una persona normal de nuevo, a hacer las cosas que hacía de niño además de entrenar y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia mezclada con felicidad. Fervientemente creí que mis días de calma y serenidad se había quedado en Konoha para morir allí pero ahora resulta ser que hay otro horizonte y el mundo de repente me parece mucho más grande y hermoso que nunca.

Subí las escaleras con calma dejando que el aroma del té de hiervas inundara el lugar y al llegar al último escalón levanté la mirada para encontrarme con una Katsu completamente distinta. Llevaba una sudadera de mangas largas color crema y una pollera corta color chocolate, había dejado separado un par de botitas bajas sin taco color marrón claro que no vestía en el momento para no arruinar el piso de madera encerado. Al verme tan estático en el último escalón me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa para luego fijar su atención en las bolas de arroz, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo al verla así, tan simple y hermosa, tan despampanante que tuve que contener la hemorragia nasal que quería escapar de mi nariz.

-¡Genial tenía hambre! –soltó emocionada por algo tan sencillo sin notar mi exaltamiento.

-¿Esa es la ropa que te envió Konan? –pregunté sin poder pasar por alto ese tema.

-Sí, yo no compraría una pollera tan corta –se quejó levemente mordiendo una bola de arroz y luego agregó– por cierto, también envió ropa para ti –soltó y señalo la parte del ropero donde estaban mis cosas.

-Entonces me cambiaré, creo que sería mejor si nadie del pueblo se enterara de que somos shinobis –sugerí y ella asintió con la cabeza, no había motivo para exponernos de esa manera.

-Deberías enviar uno de tus cuervos para que lleven una nota agradeciéndole a Konan las molestias sin mencionar nada respecto a los medicamentos –manifestó la pelirroja y tenía razón, la dama de Amegakure había obrado más allá del deber.

-Es verdad, lo haré luego –accedí y entonces noté que su mirada, esa a la que me aferró con tanto anhelo se ha vuelto pensativa así que sin contenerme preguntó– ¿qué sucede?

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego negó con la cabeza antes de responder–No, no es nada.

Este tipo de amor fue nuestra última oportunidad y por él ella ha dejado atrás su pensamiento analítico y racional pero su expresión me dicen que lejos está de arrepentirse, porque cuando me mira a los ojos con tanta ternura siento que desea darme fuerzas, es casi como si pudiese escuchar su corazón diciéndome que si la vida ha sido miserable conmigo solo debo sonreír, al igual que ella, y aguardar pacientemente porque alguien podría estar peleando por rescatarte justo ahora.

No pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza, no necesitaba explicar mis acciones y no quería una palabra, solo quería protegerla como ella me protege a mí. Haré entonces una dura promesa y procurare cumplirla, la cubriré y mantendré viva esa hermosa sonrisa suya para que pase de ser algo físico a una presencia constante en mi mente.

La solté solo porque sentí que no la dejaba respirar y tenía razón, grande fue la bocanada de aire que inhaló una vez que la libré de mi agarre. Sus mejillas aún estaban rosadas cuando retomó la palabra– voy a ir a ver el lago ¿me alcanzas después?

-Seguro –respondí mientras me deshacía de mi camisa para cambiarme de ropa y Kasumi abría los ojos de par en par, mientras sus mejillas pasaban de rosa a rojo intenso. Sonreí pícaramente antes de murmurar– aunque si quieres te puedes quedar a ver.

-¡Hump! –Exclamó ella molesta y nerviosa mientras se daba vuelta para no verme– ¡claro que no! Te espero afuera –fue lo último que dijo gruñonamente antes de bajar las escaleras apresuradamente y entonces solté unas risitas cómplices.

Para cuando salí afuera ya era cerca de las once de la mañana y Kasumi estaba parada en el medio del lago mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello a la par que traía y alejaba varias hojas marchitas.

-¿No es hermoso? –preguntó al verme mientras extendía los brazos para que yo prestara atención al lago y las montañas de fondo, pero difícilmente pude despegarle la vista de encima.

-Sí, lo es. Pero ¿olvidas que el propósito de esta ropa es pasar de ser percibidos? –Pregunté y su cara de incertidumbre me reveló que la pelirroja no era consciente de lo que hacía, por lo que agregué– estás parada en el agua.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó mientras corría a toda prisa a la orilla. Al llegar a la misma, volteó a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie le hubiese visto– olvidé que no es muy normal caminar en el agua –soltó sintiéndose un poco descuidada.

-No te preocupes, nadie paso por el sendero que conduce a la cuidad –recalqué aligerando sus nervios.

-Que suerte –respiró aliviada y luego meditó un poco sobre el lugar en sí– ese lago es un buen lugar para entrenar de noche –soltó.

-¿Recién llegamos y ya estás pensando en entrenar? –indagué un poco sorprendido de que ella considerara a "eso" vacaciones.

-Ya pensé en todo –admitió entusiasta y comenzó a revelarme su lista mental de actividades– quiero entrenar, nadar en el lago en verano, beber sake por primera vez, ver fuegos artificiales de algún festival y visitar las aguas termales que están a una hora de viaje de aquí.

Me quede perplejo, realmente había armado una especie de itinerario a seguir. Salí de mi asombro para sugerirle– ¿por qué no vamos al pueblo primero? Podemos pasear y almorzar allí.

-Es una gran idea, quiero comer sushi de salmón –habló dejando salir a esa niña interior que tanto tiempo había sido aplacada por su deber de shinobi.

Reí un poco por lo bajo y ella también, al entender que se le había escapado su lado inocente, y luego afirmé– vamos entonces.

0000000000000000

Debería haber muerto yo aquel día para no tener que sentirme así, mi corazón está sediento desde hace mucho tiempo. Adoro a Kasumi e Itachi pero no puedo evitar envidiarlos un poco ¿soy una mala persona por eso? No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para disfrutar de algo similar a esa sensación.

Y aun lo lamento, no pude hacer nada en ese momento porque era débil e inútil, era joven y crédula. Y ahora no puedo compartir mi dolor porque ni siquiera eso me dejaste cuando decidiste mi destino. Al borde de esta lluviosa tierra el abismo parece tan tentador pero, una vez más, sé que no lo haré, deberás seguir aguardando por mí. Seguiré con mi inocencia sin mirar nunca atrás, en estos momentos Nagato me necesita así que te doy la espalda por ahora y me marcho de nuevo hacia la Aldea de la Lluvia, lugar que fue testigo de mi momento de mayor felicidad y de mayor tristeza ¿suena extraño no te parece?

Eventualmente iré contigo, puede que el camino sea duro pero atravesaré la oscuridad de este mundo si es necesario, porque sé que de otro lado estarás tú para iluminarme. Sobrepasaré esta debilidad que amenaza con ensuciar mi alma para construir un sendero a mi manera. Tal vez no sea bonito ni cómodo, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora.

Cuando caíste al suelo mi mundo se detuvo y, aunque tú y yo estábamos ahí, todos los demás se había desvanecido frente a mis ojos. Solo recuerdo la voz de Nagato diciéndome que me quede contigo, no recuerdo en que momento él logró liberarme de Hanzo y a continuación solo pude ver un gran poder despertando en él, despertando de su dolor, despertando por ti.

Antes de que todo comenzara, cuando era niña y aun no los conocía recuerdo haber disfrutado de una infancia normal. Más de una vez fingí estar dormida para que mi padre me cargara y llevara hasta mi cama. Escondía mis brazos en mi camiseta y le decía a la gente que había perdido mis brazos para divertirme ante sus fingidos rostros sorprendidos. Dormía con todos mis peluches para que ninguno de ellos se pusiera celoso o se sintiera mal. Chapoteaba en los estanques bajo la lluvia simulando ser una rana. Solía pensar que la luna me acompañaba todo el camino a casa durante las noches. Y si bien las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando perdí a mis padres, también mejoraron notablemente cuando los encontré a ustedes. En la época en la que vivimos con Jiraiya-sensei me sentí como una niña de nuevo. A pesar de que entrenábamos todo el tiempo, había momentos en los que esperaba a nuestro maestro detrás de la puerta para asustarlo pero rápidamente desistía de mi intensión ya sea porque me aburría o porque alguno de ustedes me llamaba a jugar. Miraba con pasión las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el vidrio de la ventana y se me concentraba en dos en particular imaginaba que era una carrera por ver quien caía primero. Hay muchos otros recuerdos de mi infancia pero el que más repercute ahora dentro de mi es esa estúpida sensación de no poder esperar para crecer, pensábamos que seriamos más fuertes y nos volvimos ingenuos y arrogantes; exactamente eso fue, queríamos crecer a toda costa y nos olvidamos de madurar en el proceso deseábamos ser grandes y ahora me pregunto ¿en qué diablos estábamos pensando?

-¡Konan! –me llamó una voz a no mucha distancia de mí, pero la fuerte lluvia interfería con el sonido.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con este particular ser llamado Zetsu y e inmediato abandone mis pensamientos para volver bruscamente a la realidad- ¿Qué sucede? –inquirí.

-Hay un intruso en la Aldea, acabo de detectarlo –informó sin poder creer en verdad que alguien hubiese logrado burlar nuestra seguridad.

-Imposible –fue mi primera reacción sumándome a su incredulidad– ¿Dónde está? –pregunté rápidamente para no perder tiempo.

-Al noreste, hay un clon mío siguiéndolo de cerca debido a su proximidad a la Torre más Alta.

-¡Pain! –solté desesperada desplegando alas de papel me puse en camino lo más rápido posible. No iba a perder a nadie más, esa era mi determinación ahora.

Pero al llegar a la Torre el clon de Zetsu ya había atrapado al intruso. Entonces fue cuando pude sentir alivio en mi pecho nuevamente, había sido demasiado estúpida. Aunque Zetsu no lo hubiese atrapado no hay espía capaz de matar a Nagato, ¿entonces por qué sentí tanto miedo? Fue como revivir el momento en que Yahiko se abalanzó contra el kunai de Nagato. ¿Será que estoy dejando que mis temores me dominen? Estoy a punto de colapsar y sin embargo me mantengo fría.

El clon de Zetsu me está explicando lo que pasó y aunque mi corazón es el mismo caos no estoy mostrando emoción alguna, ¿me estaré volviendo menos humana? Un segundo, ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?

-¿Dijiste el sirviente de Orochimaru? – pregunté indignada por la osadía ¡¿cómo se atrevía esa serpiente traicionera a espiarnos como si fuéramos simple escoria?!

-Así es, ahora mismo está en el cuarto de interrogatorios –especifico el clon y sin responderle me dirigí a la misma.

Entré a dicha habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Al levantar la vista noté que el sujeto no me temía en lo absoluto ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirme la mirada. Escondí la furia asesina que me invadía y entonces le pregunté con voz neutra– eres Kabuto ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió sorprendido de mi suavidad.

-Entonces cuéntame Kabuto, ¿qué trae al juguete de Orochimaru a un lugar tan húmedo como este? –inquirí despectivamente sin abandonar mi tono de voz.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios, como si se burlara de mí– eres un poco ácida para ser una dama ¿no crees?

-Y tú eres un poco estúpido para ser un espía ¿no crees? –Respondí con dureza, la verdad es que quería volarle los dientes pero debía contenerme así que proseguí– deberías saber que no puedes infiltrarte en esta aldea por los medios convencionales.

-No he venido a espiarlos –negó descaradamente.

-¿Ah no? Intentas entrar a Amegakure sin anunciarte con los guardias, sin enviar una solicitud de ingreso, sin contactar a nadie de Akatsuki… a mí me suena a espía –recalqué pero no veía en él intensiones de dar explicaciones.

-Eres bastante perspicaz para ser solo la zorra de Pain –exclamó y entonces no pude contenerme, cerré el puño con fuerza y le pegué con tanta potencia en el rostro que lo tiré de la silla.

-Sal de mi Aldea, ve y dile a Orochimaru que si hay algo que desee saber, que venga el mismo a hacer el trabajo sucio –solté como si nunca lo hubiese golpeado.

El me miró con desprecio roso sus dedos por sobre la mejilla que yo había maltratado y sin decir nada se retiró del lugar. No sé porque siguen profanando este lugar, Nagato y yo luchamos muy duro para pacificar esta tierra pero, aun así, parece ser que algunas personas aman la guerra.


	8. La vida, la muerte y el estado intermedi

**La vida, la muerte y el estado intermedio**

Itachi y yo estábamos desayunando en un pintoresco bar que habíamos encontrado el día anterior en el pueblo. La gente se veía animada siguiendo el ritmo matutino, los negocios abiertos se estaban llenando de compradores y respetuosos saludos iban y venían. El ruido de la calle, los comentarios, el murmullo, el sonido te hacía sentir vivo.

-Estás muy callada –comentó el pelinegro mientras sorbía su té.

-Los siento –me disculpe por ignorarlo.

-¿Iras esta tarde a verlo verdad? –me preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-No te preocupes puedo cuidarme sola –respondí junto a una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que le importo tanto.

-Sí, pero no es como si él fuera fácil de tratar de todas maneras… Sus verdaderos objetivos son inciertos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado buscando el mismo objetivo? –pensé en voz alta sin llegar a imaginar jamás que este tipo de sentimiento podría ser experimentado por mi alguna vez.– ¿Un mes? ¿Cinco años? ¿Toda mi vida?

-¿Inercia? Ese no es un motivo para alguien como tú –opinó recordándome que siempre he hecho las cosas por un motivo– incluso cuando cierras tus ojos aun puedes verlo ¿verdad?

No fue casualidad que nos fuésemos a conocer, tal vez fue porque en ti encontré un refugio para esconderme y si desde el principio fue tan inevitable, ¿por qué tomo tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si te hubiese conocido en otro mundo, en otra realidad o en la misma un tiempo atrás? Creo que pensar en eso ahora es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Es un poco inquietante que me leas así –solté con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba mi mentón sobre mis dedos cruzados y veía por la ventana.

No quería sumergirme en mis recuerdos pero parecía inevitable, creo que inconscientemente quiero recordar la razón de todo esto para no ceder ahora, cuando he llegado tan lejos.

-¿Te molesta revivir la misma despedida una y otra vez, afrontar las mismas calles y el mismo dolor? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-La misma falsa sonrisa… -complete sin volverme a verlo. Esa misma sonrisa que le dediqué a Mei cuando me fui.

-Pero dejaste todo aquello atrás y ahora intentas averiguar el sentido que tuvo –continuó y solo entonces caí en la cuenta.

Ahora que lo oigo creo que soy un poco estúpida, ¿cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante? Y aún más importante ¿qué sentido habrá tenido para Mei?

-Estoy cansada de esas falsas despedidas que no hacen más que atarme y obligarme a volver –solté dirigiéndole la vista y entonces noté que su mirada no era menos nostálgica que la mía.

Ya no estoy tan segura de querer seguir, no sé si me atormenta la promesa que le hice a mi padre y yo misma me aferró a una responsabilidad que nunca fue mía. ¿Cómo podría ser mi deber cuidar de mi hermana mayor?

-Una vez más el camino hacia la meta que buscas se ve lejano y tortuoso, ¿sigues dispuesta a afrontarlo?

¿Lo estoy? ¿O solo no estoy preparada para rendirme por primera vez? ¿Amor, inercia, compromiso? ¿Qué es lo que realmente me motiva? Porque aún hay algo que me motiva, ¿verdad?

-Debería volver a leer mi vida para encontrar mi lugar, aunque sé que esta frente a mi cara en este instante ¿debería intentar salvarme?

Porque aun podríamos salvarnos… podríamos vivir aquí, podría conformarme con una vida común y corriente al lado de Itachi, podría olvidar todo el dolor… podría…

-Crecer cuesta a veces, en especial cuando te das cuenta de cómo funciona el mundo y la gente en él, entonces te preguntas ¿debería ser como todos los demás?

¿Debería? Ellos se ven tan felices, tan complacidos con la vida… ¡NO! Son repugnantes, conformistas, se escudan tras sonrisas falsas y lloran en solitario mientras imaginan como sería el mundo perfecto pero no tienen las agallas como para ir por él, porque es más cómodo quejarse que hacer algo…

-Sería un poco triste ¿no te parece? –solté con molestia en la voz.

-Sería seguir con la misma falsa sonrisa pero así no es como tú eres, aun así eso no significa que no puedas hacer las cosas que te hacían feliz en esa época… –soltó no muy convencido de sus palabras, o más bien, recapacitándolas.

-Ya no puedo ser esa persona –sentencié esperando su respuesta. ¿Qué tan distinto era el Itachi de esa época al de esta?

-Es difícil yo no he tocado una catana en mucho tiempo pero aun así podría… olvídalo –continuó queriendo convencerse pero finalmente desistió de la idea.

Él jamás me había contado que le gustaban las catanas.

-¿Tú… solías practicar kendo? –indagué sin notar que la pregunta era un poco grosera. Hacerle recordar esos momentos no fue, realmente, mi jugada más ingeniosa.

-Era mi mayor pasatiempo cuando vivía en Konoha –comentó vagamente.

-Pero lo dejaste –insistí sin saber porque lo presionaba de esa manera, mi curiosidad por conocerlo y redescubrirme me cegaba.

-Deje muchas cosas atrás, creo que yo tampoco puedo volver a ser esa persona –dedujo con pesadumbres.

Si volviéramos a hacer lo nos gustaba en esa época probablemente reviviríamos dolorosas memorias, ¿no estaremos escondiendo de quienes solíamos ser? Pero no puedo olvidar, no puedo perder mi identidad ¿soy patética por aferrarme a algo tan ínfimo?

-No deberíamos preocuparnos por hoy –solté tomando su mano para impregnarme de su tibieza– no me importa si lo que vivo hoy está mal si eso significa tenerte en mi mundo.

-Así que así se siente volver a vivir después de haber estado muerto por tanto tiempo –susurró mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se reincorporaba en su asiento.

Miré hacia el cielo a través de la misma ventana y sonreí levemente preguntándome que estaría haciendo ahora mi otro hermano. Seguramente volando algo…

00000000000000000

Uno de los cuervos rastreadores de chakra de Itachi nos había alcanzado esa mañana. El día anterior habíamos encontrado un misterioso lugar cerca del País de la Roca. Un santuario imponente emergía oculto de entre las montañas y el único medio para llegar allí era cruzar un peligroso y mal tratado puente antiguo de mármol. Si el puente se desmoronaba caeríamos al abismo sin poder salir volando en uno de los jutsus de Deidara debido a lo estrecho del paisaje.

A medida que avanzamos pude notar las detallistas y sublimes estatuas a los laterales del puente. Ocho guardianes se erigían en total, cuatro del lado derecho y cuatro del lado izquierdo. Cada uno era distinto del anterior pero todos parecían estar mirándote durante todo el tiempo que te tomase cruzar el puente.

Sin dudas, la civilización que había construido esa obra de arte ya no existía. El templo por dentro no era menos impresionante que el puente en sí. El techo era muy alto y tenía grabado figuras extrañas como si de un circulo de invocación se tratase. Las columnas y el piso de mármol estaban polvosos pero este detalle no le quitaba belleza al lugar en lo absoluto. Las gigantescas puertas eran de roble barnizadas y rechinaban al abrirlas. Al adentrarnos habitación tras habitación descubrimos un inmenso balcón desde se podía contemplar un vista maravillosa de las lejanas montañas nevadas. Al percatarnos del cambio de escenario deducimos con asombro que habíamos cruzado la montaña. El templo se encontraba, entonces, oculto en una montaña y el único sendero para llegar allí era peligroso angosto y poco visible.

Pero eso fue ayer. Cuando termine de acomodar gran parte de mis marionetas el día de hoy, un cuervo ingresó por el balcón y se situó en el hombro de Deidara, el cuervo era de Itachi pero la nota no.

-Has estado toda la tarde con eso –comenté cansado de verlo dar vueltas con el mismo papel entre las manos; suspiré por su actitud infantil y después de un rato sugerí– ¿por qué no le contestas y ya?

-Pufff… como se nota que no tienes hermana –reprochó haciendo un puchero mientras apretaba contra su pecho esa carta que había recibido esa mañana.

-Es verdad pero… de tener una hermana, me sentiría muy mal si le enviara una carta y ella tardara mucho en responderme, quizás hasta pensaría que no le interesa saber de mi –razoné en voz alta, sacando congruencias que desesperarían a Deidara solo para divertirme.

-¡Por Dios, es verdad! ¡Debo responderle de inmediato antes de que se enoje! –resolvió revolviendo varias cosas para encontrar un trozo de papel y algo con que escribir.

-¡Oye tranquilo, esas es mi última marioneta! –le grité al ver el desastre que estaba haciendo al lanzar objetos por el aire.

-No hay tiempo para eso, si Katsu se llega a enojar… –mencionó sin atreverse a terminar al explicación.

-Te ves asustado –solté un poco sorprendido.

-Ella puede ser muy cruel cuando quiere serlo –confesó junto con un escalofrío que le heló los huesos.

-Pero jamás lo ha querido ser contigo –manifesté y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-Ella no podría serlo… -susurró bajando la mirada hacia el papel que aun yacía en sus manos– porque sería como hacerse daño a ella misma.

-¿A ella misma? –repetí sin entender esto último.

-Cuando conocí a Katsu yo era aparentemente libre. Y digo aparente porque mis decisiones me habían aislado del mundo, hacer lo que te gusta a veces incomoda a las personas y es natural que estas no quieran tener contacto contigo –comenzó a explicar y no pude evitar impregnarme por el ambiente de seriedad que se estaba instaurando– aun así no podía dejar de seguir mi sueño, no podía dejar de practicar ese jutsu prohibido. Cuando se lo enseñé a Katsu por primera vez yo estaba a la defensiva, esperaba rechazo de su parte pero ella… no miro mis manos como una atrocidad o una herramienta peligrosa, miro mis manos con los ojos curiosos de una niña que estaba dispuesta a aceptar que yo era diferente, y que me gustaba serlo. Ella me salvó de mi soledad y se convirtió en mi hermana.

-Tiene sentido, después de todo, supongo que ese es el rol que la familia ocupa en nuestras vidas… te aceptan y quieren sin importar que camino elijas –añadí sabiendo bien que no es algo que se de en todas las familias.

-Por eso estoy tan feliz de que me haya escrito, puede que ya no viajemos juntos pero siempre seremos los gemelos terror –concluyó encontrando un papel en blanco.

-Entonces mejor respóndele, de seguro le gustara saber encontrado este templo abandonado –sugerí y asintiendo con la cabeza puso manos a la obra.

Con que familia ¿eh? Es curioso que pueda entender este tipo de sentimientos justo ahora que estoy tan cerca de dejar de ser humano. Pero supongo que a veces debes dejar tu corazón para entender el de los demás. He dejado de sentir la tibieza en mi piel justo cuando empiezo a sentir la tibieza en los corazones de quienes me rodean. Por eso mi lealtad es indiscutible, no podría alejarme de Akatsuki, no es solo sentido de pertenencia Akatsuki es realmente una familia.

00000000000000000

-¿Entonces no pudiste averiguar nada? –pregunté con clara molestia y decepción en la voz. Él tenía una tarea muy simple en verdad y había fallado miserablemente.

-Su seguridad es muy estricta –se justificó preparado para afrontar cualquier tipo de castigo.

Últimamente me he estado sintiendo un poco… inquieto, intranquilo… impaciente. Claramente una de las cabezas de la Legión posee una enfermedad interesante que yo podría usar para mi beneficio pero Kabuto es demasiado estúpido como para seguir una simple orden.

Ahora lo que realmente me intriga es saber quién. Porque Deidara no es, él mismo vino a solicitar ayuda con una muestra de sangre mientras su chakra se encontraba en perfecto balance. Pensé entonces que podría ser Pain, pero mi alumno es demasiado idiota como para volver de una misión de espionaje con los datos requeridos.

Pero la cosa se pone interesante en mi segunda suposición, si Pain no es el infectado con este virus… ¿será entonces Kasumi? Nadie en su sano juicio me daría su paradero como para comprobarlo por mí mismo, y tan solo de mirar a mi asistente me basta para notar que mis recursos son algo… escasos.

Habiendo explicado todo esto, entenderán mi sorpresa cuando esta mañana recibí una convocatoria de Kasumi para reunirnos en la entrada de un pueblo cercano. Aparentemente me invita una taza de té porque quiere hablar conmigo y aclarar muchas de mis dudas. Al principio creí que era una emboscada, pero la pelirroja no es una mujer que ande con vueltas, si quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Y tan solo con ese simple pensamiento me dirigí al lugar designado, ahora mismo estoy esperando en la entrada del pueblo. Pero ni señales hay de ella, a lo lejos puedo ver una figura femenina acercándose, una dama elegante seguramente… un momento, ella está cargando… ¿una hoz?

-Será que… –pronuncié instintivamente y entonces sonreí de lado al notar que esa "dama" era ni más ni menos que el legendario demonio rojo.

Al notar mi presencia su mirada seria se torna amable y cuando la distancia se rompe por completo ella me dice– lamento el retraso.

-Parece que te estuviste divirtiendo –comento al ver su guadaña bañada de sangre.

-Supongo que un kimono tan caro como este es exhibido generalmente por finas y adineradas damas, algunos ladrones en el camino entendieron que este no era el caso –explicó ella desvaneciendo la invocación del arma en cuestión.

-El kimono negro cumple su propósito –solté admirando su sagacidad.

-¿Propósito? –repitió ella sin sentir curiosidad en realidad, solo quería escuchar mi deducción.

-El negro esconde bien las manchas de sangre –procedí a complacerla.

-Es una lástima, porque su propósito era estar presentable para tomar el té con un colega –refutó ella haciendo que una risita incrédula se escapara de mis labios.

-¿Vamos entonces? –invité dejándola pasar, no quería descuidar mi espalda ni por un segundo.

Ingresamos a la casa de té más lujosa del pueblo y rápidamente fuimos atendidos de forma eficiente.

-Entonces… ¿me dirás el motivo de esta reunión? –pregunté una vez que nos sirvieron el pedido.

-Como tú bien sospechas, estoy al tanto de las medidas que llevaste a cabo en Amegakure –confesó directamente y entonces me preparé para la reprimenda.

-¿Vas a expulsarme por espionaje? –indagué con seriedad, puesto me parecía lo más razonable.

-No, todo lo contrario –soltó ella clavando la vista en la ventana para luego decir– voy a disculparme contigo.

-¿Disculparte? –inquirí atónito. ¿Por qué ella se disculparía?

-No te confundas, no estoy mostrando debilidad –continuó sin que yo supiera bien a donde quería llegar.

-Kasumi no entiendo…

-La primera vez que me hablaste de tus propósitos repudie tu lógica, no quise aceptar tu oscuridad porque era incapaz de tolerar la mía –explicó con voz calma y pausada– solo estaba corriendo de mi misma, pero mi voz se amansa conforme mi inocencia se pierde.

-Ahora pudiste aceptar tu oscuridad como algo humano –masculle comprendiendo lo que ella me decía, yo también he pasado por ese momento en que sientes miedo de ti mismo.

-Una pálida mañana después de una noche de muerte y desesperación solo pueden conducir a la soledad pero ahora lo entiendo, por eso debería haber abierto los ojos y dejar de ocultarme –declaró como decepcionada de si misma.

-Los humanos no toleran el cambio, prefieren morir antes de aceptar que ya no son quienes solían ser, ocultarse es parte de ser humano –manifesté con total convicción de mis palabras.

-Pero tú nunca te ocultas, no le temes a las sombras que se hayan dentro de ti ni al mal augurio, en este tenebroso y sombrío mundo tú has logrado adaptarte mejor que yo –alabó y entonces me sentí extraño, estaba por contarle algo que quisiera haberme llevado a la tumba.

-Cuando mis padres murieron me aislé por completo para no escuchar porque mucho más horrible que la muerte es ese murmullo entre las personas que te observan con las pupilas dilatadas, manifiestan compadecerse pero en verdad solo pueden pensar en una cosa: que bueno que no me pasó a mí. Y entonces deseas estar muerto porque vivir te resulta atemorizante. –Expresé con mucho esfuerzo, tan solo para llegar a una conclusión– Da igual estar manchado de sangre y lágrimas cuando te sobrepones a la desesperación.

-Aun ahora escuchas los murmullos de gente que te aísla, somos nosotros mismos… nadie en Akatsuki tiene derecho a juzgarte ni siquiera yo –decretó casi como dándome un puesto privilegiado.

Ella aceptó mi oscuridad para poder lidiar con la propia, para poder proteger a los que quiere y para poder cumplir con su objetivo final.

-No voy a negar que mi búsqueda de información tiene como objetivo mi propio beneficio –admití abiertamente.

-Te convertirás en un necromancer después de todo, yo puedo respetar esa elección –dijo dejándome perplejo.

-¿Necromancer? –repetí sin entender el término.

-Manipulador de cadáveres –aclaró con una risita por lo que yo también me reí por la ocurrencia.

-La certeza del presente se volverá confusa, puedo sentirlo con cada palabra que sale de tu boca… Pero ¿por qué? –pregunté sin titubear.

-Nada puede detener el rumbo de las cosas, cada quien es responsable por su destino y aun así, seguimos tomando decisiones a la ligera quizás esa sea la causa del futuro sin fin que se expande detrás de nosotros sin hacer ruido, sin avisarnos de nada –estas palabras me llevaron a la claridad, al fin supe que era lo que la motivaba. Ese sueño oculto, aunque indefinido ante mis ojos, mostraba por fin su esencia, todas las cosas que conoce y aman tiene puesta la fecha de expiración y no me sorprendería que ella fuese su propio verdugo.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy –aclamó buscando su monedero.

-Olvídalo yo pago –solté sin importancia mientras me cuestionaba a mí mismo, ¿qué pasaría ahora que ya sabía su motivos? Y entonces lo decidí, así repentinamente, elegí seguirla a pesar de todo.

-Gracias por el té –agradeció poniéndose de pie para abandonar el lugar.

-Kasumi… ya que estamos siendo francos, debes de saber que mi lealtad está solo contigo, no con Akatsuki –manifesté dejando en claro que el día que Kasumi decidiera abandonar la organización, yo ya no tendría compromiso alguno con los miembros de la misma.

-Comprendo perfectamente, Orochimaru –fue su respuesta antes de que partir.


	9. La calma del Amor

**La calma del Amor**

Cuando volví esa noche a la cabaña me detuve en la entrada para deshacerme del calzado que vestía y conservar la pureza del encerado piso de madera, Itachi se presentó en el vestíbulo y el semblante de preocupación que llevaba en el rostro desapareció cuando dije –estoy de vuelta.

-Bienvenida a casa –saludó acercándose para darme un beso en la frente. Fue entonces que lo notó, ese fuerte olor a sangre que impregnaba mi kimono había llegado hasta su nariz– ¿tuviste problemas en el camino?

-No, solo unos ladrones que se metieron con la persona equivocada –expliqué levemente mientras él levantaba una ceja imaginando la manera en la que yo me había encargado de ellos.

-De cualquier manera debí haberte acompañado –me dijo nuevamente, ya habíamos hablado de eso, ya había explicado el motivo por el cual fui sola pero él seguía inquieto, no puedo culparlo en verdad, si la cosa hubiera sido al revés yo también me hubiese preocupado.

Subí el escalón que seguía separándome de él y me hundí en su pecho en completo silencio. Me sentía tan cálida por dentro. ¿Seré patética? Encuentro un poco de felicidad y lo primero que pienso es en aferrarme a ella con todo mi ser como si fuese lo único de valor, pero ¿cómo podría mi felicidad ser lo más importante del mundo? ¿Me estaré volviendo egoísta o será que tengo miedo de afrontar algo más? Si salto podría caer pero sin riesgo no hay ganancia, entonces deberé saltar con los ojos vendados para no sentir el miedo de perder.

Me separé un poco de él y clavé la mirada en sus ojos, esos mismos ojos que habían visto dentro de mi incluso antes de que yo misma lo hiciera. Junto a él comencé a experimentar como se siente tener el corazón de una mujer normal, sentí lo que se siente ser humana nuevamente.

-Tomaré un baño antes de cenar –le dije y entonces él salió de su encanto, aparentemente se había sumergido en sus pensamientos al igual que yo.

-Oh… claro, no tardes la cena ya casi está lista –me dijo volviendo a la cocina y al ver su espalda me sentí aliviada y segura, había depositado en él mi sentimientos y cambio recibí los suyos.

El agua tibia se llevó todo resto de sangre que mi cuerpo pudiese guardar, me relajé distendiendo mis músculos que llevaban tiempo sin tensarse. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el borde de la bañara cuando me senté, el vapor comenzaba a alcanzar el techo y mis ojos se cerraban ante el somnoliento peso de mis párpados. ¿Por qué siento tanta paz? Es tan agradable de repente, el poder dedicar un poco de tiempo para las cosas que quiero hacer en lugar de las que debo hacer.

Me levanté de la bañera y me envolví en un toallón mientras que con otra toalla me secaba el cabello. Creo que lo dejé crecer más de la cuenta puesto que ahora me llegaba a la espalda baja. Y luego subí las escaleras para cambiarme de atuendo, no sin antes dejar el kimono remojándose en agua fría para quitarle la sangre. Cuando estaba por ingresar a la cocina me detuve por completo en la entrada para inhalar hondo puesto que desde la misma salía un aroma exquisito. Nunca fui muy buena cocinando así valoraba mucho este tipo de cosas. Itachi cocinaba todos los días y yo me encargaba de la limpieza, las tareas estaban repartidas de manera equitativa.

Me senté en la mesa para degustar la apetitosa sopa de miso pero después de la segunda cucharada noté que te Itachi no estaba comiendo, en lugar de esto me estaba mirando tiernamente con el mentón apoyado en sus dedos entrecruzados.

-¿No tienes hambre? –pregunté despertándolo una vez más.

Oh… sí, si tengo –respondió probando su comida– sabes hoy fui al pueblo para comprar los ingredientes de la cena y entonces oí que pronto iba a haber un festival de invierno.

-¿De verdad? –Inquirí repentinamente como una niña pequeña y luego volví a pensar las cosas con claridad– suena interesante pero no creo que te interesen ese tipo de cosas –solté mirándolo de reojo.

-Es verdad no me interesa –admitió él– pero me parece curioso que un pueblo tan pequeño realice eventos como ese.

-No debería sorprenderte en lo absoluto –comenté y su atención se fijó en mí por lo que procedí a explicar– nada extraordinario sucede en los pueblos pequeños por lo que disfrutar de juegos de feria es atractivo para los niños; debe ser romántico ver fuegos artificiales para las parejas, enuncié y los ancianos disfrutan de los desfiles, supuse.

-Parece que sabes mucho del tema –calificó el Uchiha.

-No en verdad… Kirigakure no es como Konoha, jamás hubo en esa aldea un festival llamativo puesto que debíamos mantener un perfil bajo –le expliqué, la información que le había dado previamente había sido recolectada de los viajes con Deidara y, aunque nunca asistimos a un festival, creo que estaba bien fundada.

-Humm ya veo –masculló él levemente mientras tomaba su medicina. Siempre se me cerraba el pecho cuando la tomaba, siempre me volvía la angustia de saber que ese era el destino que se me había impuesto pero él había decidido aceptar en mi lugar.

Me puse de pie y comencé a lavar los platos con calma mientras él los secaba y guardaba. Todo iba igual que siempre pero esa no sería una noche como todas las anteriores. Subimos a la alcoba que habíamos compartido desde hace unos días y nos recostamos en la cama como era nuestra costumbre, su mano derecha se posó sobre mi mano izquierda dejándome sentir su tibieza. Siempre hablábamos un poco antes de quedarnos dormidos, siempre entre susurros como si hubiera alguien más que pudiese oírnos. Supongo que lo hacíamos de esa manera porque nos hacía sentir especiales, únicos, porque queríamos que solo el otro escuchara nuestras palabras.

-Itachi… –murmuré cuando sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrase.

-¿Si…? –respondió vagamente y mi rostro se ruborizo por la magnitud de mis pensamientos.

-Emm… es solo que… yo… -balbuceé inconscientemente sin poder ordenar mis palabras y cuando vi que sus ojos empezaban a abrirse para descifrar el porqué de mi verborragia me escondí en su pecho desnudo para que no viera mi rostro sonrojado. Sé que él se sorprendió de tan repentina acción, no obstante no hizo más que abrazarme.

-¿Qué es eso que no puedes decir? –preguntó con calma y sin moverse.

-Quiero… dejar de ser una niña –exclamé con suficiente claridad como para que se le parara el corazón.

-No puedo –respondió secamente y entonces sentí como mi cabeza se humedecía, él estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué no? –indagué ignorando sus lágrimas.

-Tú sabes por qué no –contestó apenado como si él fuera el responsable cuando claramente yo lo era.

-Detente, por favor –le pedí confundiéndolo– deja de tomar decisiones por mí –continué mientras mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse y me aferraba más a él– déjame compartir esa carga para aliviar mi dolor.

-Entiendo –soltó deteniendo su llanto y alejándome de él, arrebatándome su calor y de repente siento su aliento sobre mí, me está besando pero no como antes, ahora no hay sólo ternura y amor, sino que también hay pasión.

Volvió a abrazarme presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, mi mano recorría su espalada, esa que me parecía más grande que nunca. Nuestros labios se separaron por un instante sólo para recuperar el aliento, nuestras esencias se entremezclaron. Decidió concentrarse en mi cuello marcando un sendero de sutiles y delicados besos que liberaron un cosquilleó travieso que recorrió mi espina dorsal para morir en mis partes más íntimas. Jamás había experimentado una sensación parecida, era adrenalina pura sin sed de sangre, era la calma del amor combinado con la excitación del momento.

Acarició mi pierna con lentitud levando un poco mi camisón al paso, hasta llegar a mi glúteo. Estaba sonrojada, lo sé pero no me importaba. Solo quería qué él explorara cada una de mis extremidades mientras yo sentía cada rincón de su cuerpo, así que con mis dedos recorrí su pecho y abdomen, tan firme y masculino tan incitante que sería un pecado detenerme ahí. Y al bajar un poco más pude percibir el bulto en su pijama acompañado con un leve gemido de su parte. Volví a besarlo con desesperación, feliz de haber sido yo quien generara tal reacción en su cuerpo y él pareció acoplarse al ritmo acelerado que yo llevaba puesto que, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, estábamos completamente desnudos, expuestos el uno al otro sin restricciones.

A pesar de que mi zona baja se encontraba empapada sentí un leve dolor cuando el introdujo su miembro en mí. No me mal entiendan, lo hizo con toda delicadeza pero era mi primera vez, no, era nuestra primera vez.

Fue entonces que comenzó a moverse, lento y sauve al principio. Mi cuerpo fue acomodándose a tal punto que dejé de padecer dolor alguno y empecé a disfrutarlo. Sentir su cuerpo rozándose contra el mío mientras los espasmos eran liberados en ambos, fue una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que he experimentado. Su piel brillosa reflejada por la sutil luz que se filtraba por la ventana, su cabello azabache danzando al compás de sus movimientos, sus ojos profundos clavados en mí todo el tiempo como si quisiera grabar cada instante en su memoria para siempre.

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse cuando el ritmo de sus movimientos se incrementó, mi corazón quería escapar de mi pecho tan solo para fundirse con el suyo en un océano de éxtasis. Me sujeté a él, clavando mis manos en su espalda mientras separaba nuestros labios para besar su cuello, para impregnarme de su aroma, ese que ya se había entremezclado con el mío.

Las luces nocturnas cesaron por la presencia repentina de nubes tormentosas y, junto a las últimas envestidas, mi cuerpo experimentó una sensación nunca antes vivida, los espasmos se agruparon, los cosquilleos se intensificaron, el placer se aglutino en nuestros seres de una forma totalmente novedosa y extraordinaria, estaba experimentando un verdadero orgasmo, estaba dejando atrás mi ardua infancia para convertirme en una mujer.

Sentí como se detuvo de pronto y luego se volvió a mover suavemente un poco más para acabar dentro de mí y, tan solo entonces, pudo inhalar una bocanada de aire para pretender normalizar su agitada respiración. Se apartó un poco y se dejó caer como peso muerto a mi lado, yo me volteé para quedar frente a él, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, aún no podía asimilar con naturalidad las sensaciones que ese hombre había desatado en mí. Cuando abrió los ojos notó que yo seguía ruborizada y lo miraba fijamente, contemplando cada detalle de su bello rostro, cada línea, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, quería memorizar todo lo referente a Itachi Uchiha. Él no dijo nada, solo me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme, la calma invadió mi mente, cuerpo y alma y así, tan serena como se los estoy describiendo, me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, Itachi estaba recostado en la pared con la vista clavada en el cielo gris. Las gotas de lluvia recorrían el vidrio, como si de una carrera se tratase, y su mirada calma me llevó a sonreír levemente.

Lo contemple un rato, intentando descifrar lo que pensaba. Siempre ha sido tan misterioso y sincero al mismo tiempo, tan sutil y armonioso.

-Buenos días –saludé para que notara que ya mi no tan reciente estado de conciencia.

-Oh despertaste…. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? –me preguntó al observar que mi rostro ya no estaba somnoliento.

-Lo suficiente –le respondí con tal determinación que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –inquirió con preocupación.

-A decir verdad un poco mareada –acoté sin esconder mi malestar.

-Entonces es muy probable que…

-Enviaré una muestra de sangre a Amegakure –me apresuré a decir, la sospecha era mutua, podría estar infectada. El semblante en su rostro se modificó totalmente pero yo no iba a permitirlo, no quería ver tristeza en el hombre que me había dado tanto– ¿vamos a desayunar y luego al pueblo? –sugerí con emoción.

-Humm… claro –soltó algo confundido pero pronto se contagió de mi actitud– ¿arroz y pescado al grill?

-Suena delicioso –afirmé y entonces procedí a ir al baño mientras él descendía las escaleras. Las náuseas eran terribles pero no era mucho precio a pagar. Él soportaba lo mismo todos los días, escupí un poco de sangre en el lavabo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y luego me dirigí hacia la cocina para desayunar como si nada hubiese sucedido. No permitiría que mi cuerpo condicionara mi vida.

El desayuno transcurrió amenamente y, al finalizar, me abrigué con un impermeable color verde agua. Contrario a lo que Itachi pensaba yo quería ir al pueblo con un propósito fijo: buscar una katana. Sé que él dijo que no podía volver a ser el de antes y eso lo comprendo perfectamente, pero cuando mencionó que le gustaban dichas armas, no solo me mostró una faceta de él que yo ignoraba sino que me dejó ver que aún le gustan.

Salí de la cabaña emocionada mientras el moreno me seguía y entonces vi que el clima no nos regalaba una simple lluvia, sino que era más bien una tormenta peligrosa. Mentiría si dijera que no hice un puchero esa vez, ¡que mala suerte! Me senté bruscamente en la madera mojada sin querer mirar el cielo sobre el lago que se llenaba más y más cada vez de nubes turbulentas. Itachi me rodeó con sus brazos para consolarme pero puedo ser muy caprichosa cuando quiero. Ni siquiera sería capaz de enviar una carta con ese clima. Y entonces volteo a verlo para notar que la situación le parece graciosa al señor. Inmediatamente me di vuelta por completo y ataqué sus costillas con mis dedos traviesos obteniendo carcajadas a cambio.

-¡Te daré un motivo para reírte! –le gritaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mi ataque.

-¡No, por favor! –pedía él cuando podía disponer del aliento que las carcajadas le robaban.

-Oye espera, sientes eso –hablé deteniéndome por completo. Él agudizó sus sentidos pero había sido solo un instante, como un flash, una presencia familiar se ocultaba.

-Yo no siento nada –respondió él buscando con sus ojos.

-Tu Sharingan lo encontrará, hay alguien ahí estoy segura –afirmé para que él continuara la búsqueda.

-Es verdad ahí está, es… ¿Zetsu? –soltó pasmado y no era para menos. ¿Qué hacia Zetsu en un lugar como este?

Me puse de pie dejando a Itachi atrás, ya sabía dónde se encontraba. Me recosté contra un árbol y lo saludé– y dime… ¿cómo van las cosas en Amegakure?

Él brotó de la tierra sin intensiones de continuar con la farsa– cometí un error en liberar chakra para poder mantenerme en la tormenta. Me descubriste gracias a eso ¿no?

-Eso y los ojos de Itachi –comenté.

-Oh si los Uchihas, son bastante impresionantes –soltó como si conociera a otro Uchiha.

-Vamos adentro, te invito una taza de té –sugerí y sin entender el porqué de mi amabilidad me siguió en silencio. Itachi no se sorprendió al verme llegar con el sujeto.

-Vaya vaya, miren lo que trajo la tormenta –acotó mordazmente.

-Las plantas brotan con la lluvia –bromeó el extraño sujeto mientras ingresábamos a la cabaña en cuestión.

-Prepararé té y onigiris –acoté desapareciendo de la escena. Cuando volví al rato, ambos se encontraban sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-Parece ser que Pain desconfía de nosotros ¿no? –preguntó Itachi mirando fijamente al sujeto.

-Yo no diría eso –se limitó a responder.

-Sabes que puedo hacer que confieses todo lo que sabes si utilizo mi Sharingan ¿verdad? –amenazó el Uchiha. Zetsu no estaba dispuesto a revelarnos sus verdaderas intenciones, para él Pain no era nadie en verdad. Solo respondía a Madara Uchiha pero jamás dejaría que ese tipo de información se escapara de sus labios. Claramente, la única salida era confesar todo lo que sabía.

-No hay necesidad de eso –se defendió sin mostrar desesperación alguna– les diré lo que quieran saber.

-¿Por qué Pain te envió a vigilarnos? –pregunté abiertamente.

-Porque no le gustó la forma en la que manejaste el asunto de Orochimaru, él cree que fuiste muy blanda con la serpiente blanca –explicó sin contenerse en lo absoluto.

-Se está cuestionando mi liderazgo dentro de Akatsuki –mencioné pero no me refería solo a Pain. Konan seguramente también estaba con él, con o sin conocimiento de lo que él en verdad piensa, Zetsu mismo también está a su servicio, incluso Kisame quien alguna vez me juró fidelidad podría ser fácilmente engañado para atentar en mi contra. No podía permitir riesgos a este punto, no debía declara la guerra ni intentar solventar las cosas. Cualquier posible acción diplomática de mi parte hacia Amegakure podría resultar desastrosa y, como dije antes, no podía dejar nada librado a la suerte en este punto.

-Pain considera a Orochimaru una amenaza que debe ser controlada y cree que tú no tienes la capacidad para ello pero no es sólo eso lo que le molesta –habló el shinobi y entonces volví a concentrar mi atención en él– toda la idea de que te tomes vacaciones como una persona normal solo alimenta su convicción de que es hora que le dejes el puesto a alguien más.

-Después de mí el siguiente en la lista es Deidara –vociferé esperando conocer la opinión del líder de la aldea de la Lluvia sobre mi hermano.

-Eso no sucederá –sentenció firmemente– Pain cree que la inestabilidad mental de Deidara es demasiado grande para ser el próximo líder, su locura lo condena.

-¡¿Loco?! ¡Ja! –Confieso que a pesar de mi sarcasmo estallé de rabia– Deidara está más cuerdo que todos los miembros de Akatsuki juntos. ¡¿Llamas loco a alguien que deja de lado todo juicio moral ajeno al propio, que se guía a sí mismo por lo que le dicta su pensamiento lógico, que no teme mostrarse tal cual es a pesar de que eso pueda conducirlo a la soledad?! ¡Ja! ¡Tú estás loco, yo estoy loca, Akatsuki está loco! Pero escúchame, bien nadie está más loco que Pain si cree que Deidara es alguien a quien puedes tomar a la ligera.

-Kasumi… –llamó Itachi buscando que volviera en mí, mi ira había logrado impresionar al sujeto quien, lejos de atemorizarse, asimiló mis demonios internos.

Deje de hablar un momento creyendo que remitirme al silencio calmaría mi agitado corazón. Había solo tres personas intocables en mi mundo: Mei, Deidara y el propio Itachi.

-Creo que comprenderás que no puedes irte, viniste a espiarnos y sería muy sospechoso que te fueras después del primer día –explicó Itachi ideando un plan de batalla– sin embargo, se te entregará información muy precisa para cuando vuelvas a Amegakure, solo eso puedes decir y nada más.

-Entiendo perfectamente, volveré antes de lo pactado con la excusa de que mi camuflaje corría peligro –ideó el sujeto astutamente y luego continuó dejando que la curiosidad se abriera paso por sobre la seriedad, y tomando un onigiri acotó– pero… hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué aun sabiendo que he sido enviado a espiarlos me invitan té y onigiris? –preguntó mordiendo uno de ellos y de inmediato supo la respuesta.

-Porque, mi querido Zetsu, yo cocino horrible –expliqué con voz serena y una sonrisa en el rostro.


	10. Limitaciones y Engaños

** Limitaciones y Engaños**

Zetsu se fue tres días después con instrucciones precisas las cuales cumplió al pie de la letra. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de que así fue? se preguntaran, bueno la respuesta es simple: obtuvimos una carta de parte de Pain donde nos hablaba de la forma que esperábamos si todo salía acorde al plan.

Ni bien recibió respuesta, Katsu envió una muestra de sangre a Orochimaru. Después de hablar mucho sobre el tema, habíamos decidido que lo mejor sería esperar a tener noticias de Amegakure en caso que aun tuvieran un espía secundario del que no nos hayamos percatado. Y aunque la idea de depender de Orochimaru no me gustaba para nada, el sujeto se había ganado la confianza de Kasumi y con eso me bastaba.

La pelirroja y yo estábamos ahora mismo disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente mientras el frío invernal rodeaba nuestro hogar sin poder afectarlo en lo absoluto.

-El fin de la lluvia solo trajo un frío endemoniado –comentó mientras quitaba la vista de la chimenea, esa que iluminaba aún más sus grandes y brillantes ojos, para colocarla en la ventana. El viento resoplaba con fuerza esa noche de otoño muerto pero, a pesar de todo, yo me sentía más vivo que nunca.

-Parece ser que nevara esta noche –anuncié recordando las nubes de esa tarde. Acto seguido tomé ese diario ajeno que había hecho mío para ponerlo al tanto de la situación en los últimos días.

-Le das mucha importancia a esa libreta, siempre que vuelvo la vista estas escribiendo en ella –respondió la pelirroja con curiosidad y entonces me detuve un minuto para sonreírle.

-Estas son las memorias inconclusas de un niño pero yo me encargaré de completarlas con nuestras memorias, para que su alma acompañe nuestros días –le expliqué y entonces todo tuvo sentido para ella. Creo que hasta recordó ese momento en el que llegamos al poblado devastado por Akunin, ese lugar donde encontré le diario, mi pasado y mi melancolía. Pero nada de eso tiene fuerza ya, nada excepto el diario. Y aunque los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado no han podido irse aún, estoy agradecido porque que todavía recuerde todo tan bien me hace creer que todo coincidirá algún día y, ese día, podré irme pensando que todo valió la pena.

-Espero que te esfuerces, no queremos decepcionar a ese niño –soltó con una expresión serena el rostro acurrucándose en la manta que la rodeaba.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda –contesté con calma y voz suave.

Para cuando volví a alzar la vista, la noche había avanzado con voracidad y Kasumi dormía profundamente frente a la hoguera mientras las llamas iluminaban su cabello. Sonreí sin planearlo y suavemente me levante para colocarla con lentitud en el sofá. Se quejó un poco pero ni por asomo se despertó. La arropé bien y pareció retomar la paz paulatinamente, cuando estuve seguro de la profundidad de su sueño me abrigué y salí afuera.

La inmensidad de la noche era proporcional al frío invernal que sofocaba mi respiración. Pero pecho conservaba un calor singular, uno que me traía cálidos recuerdos a los cuales no me quería aferrar. ¿Cuál era el punto de cualquier manera? Solo eran personas que no iban a volver, palabras que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de decir y situaciones que no se repetirían. Elevé la vista al firmamento y sonreí a la inmensidad de ese cielo negro que paulatinamente comenzaba a separar sus tormentosas nubes para que la luna me iluminara y a liberar pequeños y delicados copos de nieve para acompañarme.

-Esta sería una escena perfecta para recordar cuando las cosas no vayan tan bien –escuché la voz de Kasumi y me volteé apresuradamente, como si ella fuese a irse pronto.

-¿Te desperté? –pregunté mientras veía como la dama de cabellos rojizos se acercaba a mí, envuelta en la manta con la cual la arropé, para quedar con la vista clavada en cuelo como yo mientras sonríe.

-No –soltó levemente mientras los copos de nieve se asentaban muy cómodamente en sus mejillas– el mundo entero está llorando y nosotros sonreímos sinceramente, supongo que hasta las rosas son crueles con el invierno al negarle su belleza al mundo.

-Es como una encrucijada y aun así no siento culpa alguna, es un poco extraño –opiné ante nuestro egoísmo bajo esa tenue luna que resaltaba los brillantes ojos de Kasumi que, abiertos de par en par, reflejaban el cosmos entero.

-No me parece extraño, después de todo no solo confrontaste al demonio que hay en ti, sino que también al que hay en mí y de alguna manera aprendimos a vivir con eso porque es parte de quienes somos –explicó y no pude evitar bajar totalmente la mirada para verla directamente ante lo que cual ella me imitó sin abandonar esa preciosa sonrisa de gratitud.

-Entonces la culpa es ilógica –completé y ella asintió.

-Hay un montón de cosas que aun no entiendo, y probablemente nunca las entenderé del todo pero –manifestó abrazándome con fuerza para luego completar– estoy segura que para sonreír solo necesito estar contigo.

La abracé contra mi cuerpo queriendo grabar sus palabras en mi corazón. Nosotros somos los hijos horribles, horribles y malditos de alguien y hay fuego en nuestros corazones porque ya nos han quemado en la hoguera. Hemos sido juzgados y condenados una y otra vez y, tan es así, que no importa si las piezas están cayendo y estamos siendo torturados nuevamente porque ya no hay dolor y destrucción en nuestra alma, porque aprendimos a ser nosotros mismos y amarnos por sobre todas las cosas. Ya no tengo miedo del mundo y a las voces que me expresan que me estoy muriendo, les digo que se siente bien. Precisamente así es como el paraíso se siente, no es la eterna armonía sin calor en medio del frío invernal, es sentir como el cielo se cae sobre ti y continuar sonriendo porque sabes que tu alma ha sobrevivido.

Nos recostamos en la nieve un rato y continuamos contemplado el cielo en silencio casi hasta el amanecer. Decidimos entonces entrar a tomar algo caliente que reforzara esa tibiez que parecía no renunciar a nosotros. Tomé su mano, la cual se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina, y volvió a sonreírme.

-¿Estas cansada? –le pregunté al notar que estaba un poco pálida, igual que yo desde que estoy enfermo.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de agregar– de hecho quiero entrenar.

-¿Ahora? –inquirí un poco inseguro que fuese bueno para ella entrenar sin haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Sí, el desayuno estuvo delicioso y ahora tengo fuerzas para entrenar –explicó serenamente– después de todo, no dejaré que Mei me venza así como así, si quiere vivir tendrá que derrotarme realmente.

-¿Crees que su deseo de vivir sea tan fuerte? –indagué esperando que el de Sasuke si lo sea.

-Si su deseo de vivir no es suficiente, entonces su odio la hará dar lo mejor de si –me aclaró esperanzada. Kasumi no se estaba suicidando, la batalla que esta por afrontar era seria, ella no permitiría que su hermana siguiera viviendo si no era capaz de detenerla. Ahora ya no tenía tiempo para esperar a que la Mizukage se fortaleciera, así que esta vez era en serio.

-Bueno entonces que no se diga más –señalé poniéndome de pie– vamos a entrenar.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro la seguí en silencio para volver a salir afuera, a ese mismo bello paisaje que comenzaba a blanquearse con la purificadora nieve que caía grácilmente.

Me paré frente a ella sintiendo nuevamente la frialdad del invierno rosando mis mejillas y le pregunté– ¿qué quieres entrenar puntualmente?

-Para esta altura Mei no debe ser la oponente que recuerdo, pero hay un jutsu que comencé a entrenar hace mucho tiempo y nunca perfeccioné, si logro dominarlo no tendré problema alguno –me informó y por la seriedad de su rostro dilucidé de inmediato que se trataba de una técnica muy segura.

-Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad –acoté manifestando mi curiosidad y ella me sonrió.

-¿Nada se te escapa verdad? –Preguntó aun sonriendo y no pudo evitar ruborizarme, se veía tan hermosa y frágil– el jutsu consume cantidades abismales de chacra.

-Entonces no es para nada seguro –agregué puesto que de inmediato me di cuenta que estaba tramando una estrategia de un solo jutsu.

-La Niebla es una aldea que sabe guardar bien sus secretos, pero si sabes algo de ella hubrás escuchado algo sobre la técnica conocida como Joki Boi –comenzó a explicar y en seguida asocié ese jutsu al segundo Mizukage.

-Tengo entendido que nadie nunca pudo duplicar esa técnica –hablé y ella asintió.

-Yo estuve muy cerca una vez, pero no pude nivel bien las cantidades de agua y aceite necesarias –me relató –así que solo hice un gran desastre.

-Si la técnica falla no podrás ejecutar otra –le advertí un tanto preocupado.

-Pero si acierta no será necesaria otra –refutó convencida de ello, no me quedaba más remedio que ayudarla a lograr su meta, aunque prefería que utilizara otros jutsus sabía bien que ella puede ser muy obstinada cuando quiere.

-Adelante entonces –motivé y ella pareció encenderse nuevamente, su apacible estado fue rápidamente perturbado, parecía feliz y entusiasta de volver a entrenar y no podía culparla después de todo siempre hemos sido y siempre seremos shinobis.

De inmediato comenzó a liberar su jutsu de niebla oculta para poder cumplir con su objetivo. Mis ojos me permitieron seguir observando lo que sucedía a pesar de la niebla y entonces sentí su fuerte chakra concentrarse de golpe y luego solo oí una explosión.

Ya no pude ver más nada, entre el vapor y la niebla la humedad crecía– ¡Katsu! –Llamé adentrándome en ese turbio ambiente pero no obtuve respuesta– ¡Katsu! –volví a decir esta vez más fuerte y entonces la escuché.

-Aquí –respondió levemente, seguí el sonido de su voz para encontrarla y cuando al fin la vi, estaba sentada en el suelo con una mano sobre el pecho y de golpe lo comprendí todo. Cerré el puño con fuerza y me quede inmóvil, no sé por cuanto tiempo me mantuve así, quizás diez, quizás quince minutos. Escuchaba la voz de Kasumi pero no distinguía sus palabras. Lo que ella quería detener con esa mano era la dominación que el virus que le contagie quería ejercer sobre su chakra.

-¿Itachi? –fue lo primero que pude reconocer y entonces bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

-Joki Boi no es una opción –solté inclinándome para colocar su brazo por sobre mi hombro y poder sostenerla mejor. Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar intriga al instante para pasar a la sorpresa y luego a la dura aceptación.

-¿No puedo hacerlo? –me preguntó con voz suave mientras me dirigía a nuestro hogar.

-No, yo no dejé que pudieras hacerlo –corregí y entonces cambió de actitud con tal velocidad que me paralicé.

-Entonces… entonces ¡desarrollaré un jutsu mejor que este dentro de mi capacidad! –aclamó decidida y no pude evitar detenerme, a ella no pareció importarle el fracaso y no iba a culparme de ello. Solo quería seguir adelante como siempre lo había hecho– si el camino del segundo Mizukage es muy difícil para mí entonces crearé mi propio camino.

Sonreí ante su decisión, ella siempre había sido así. No le importaban sus limitaciones y no tenía miedo de ellas, algunos shinobis no tienen sienten temor alguno eso es lo que los distingue y los convierte en legendarios.

-Primero vamos a descansar –le sugerí sonriéndole y ella no tuvo ninguna objeción al respecto, después de todo estaba exhausta y a mí no me vendrían mal un par de horas de sueño tampoco.

Dormimos todo el día, tal fue así que cuando despertamos el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido completamente. Me di a la tarea entonces de reavivarlo para mantener el calor del lugar. En ese momento un sonido leve pero perforador taladraba la ventana. Katsu se acercó a ella para abrirla y entonces supe que los resultados del laboratorio habían llegaron por un ave mensajera. La pelirroja tomó el sobre entre sus manos pero no se decidía a abrirlo, probablemente porque ya sabía la respuesta después de tan arduo esfuerzo físico.

-¿No vas a leerlo? –pregunté sin aguardando.

-No necesito saber lo que dice –argumentó sonriente arrojaba el mensaje a las llamas que yo acababa de encender.

No engañaba a nadie, yo también sabía la respuesta pero no podía dejar que su esfuerzo por no hacerme sentir culpable se desmoronara. Así que sin insistir en ello nos fuimos a cenar dejando que el fuego purgara nuestras penas.

00000000

-¿Por qué no solo le dices que quieres ir a verla? –sugerí pero él puede ser muy terco cuando quiere.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, no hay tiempo para reuniones familiares –se excusó el rubio quien no quería mostrar debilidad.

-Apuesto que a ella le gustaría verte –argumenté y luego, con más seriedad, agregé–además ustedes tienen cosas de las que hablar.

-Sí, también dudo que Kasumi haya dado una orden como esa… me preguntó que estará tramando Pain –soltó un poco inquieto– no es del tipo de medidas que ella tomaría.

-Pain realmente cree que es el héroe que este mundo necesita, así que no dudará en hacer lo que crea necesario para lograr sus objetivos –remarqué y Deidara pareció entrar en un estado pensativo, cosa anormal en él.

-Héroe… –masculló sin darse cuenta en verdad– ¿qué es un héroe? –preguntó abiertamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Todo el mundo sabe lo que un héroe es –sentencié sorprendido por la pregunta básica que se me había formulado, pero pronto descubriría que esa pregunta no tenía nada de básica.

-Me refiero a un verdadero héroe, ¿qué es un héroe y que se requiere para ser uno? –volvió a preguntar como un niño pequeño y la verdad es que no supe que decirle así que comencé a explicar por dónde pude.

-¿Qué necesita un héroe? –Repetí pensativamente– supongo que lo primero que necesita son habilidades ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué tipo de habilidades? –continuó indagando.

-Bueno eso depende del héroe, algunos son lo suficientemente fuerte para doblegar a cualquier enemigo, otros son veloces como un trueno, como el Raikage, algunos solo necesitan ser hábiles y sabios para poder planear el mejor contraataque… -comencé a enumerar los que me parecieron más acordes a la historia de este mundo que vengo observando hace ya varias décadas.

-¿Y una convicción? –preguntó cómo respondiendo su propia pregunta.

-¿Una convicción? –repetí sin entender bien como algo como eso podría etiquetar a alguien de héroe.

-Cuando era niño no sabía bien la diferencia entre los héroes y los villanos –declaró reforzando sus palabras– pero cuando conocí a Katsu tuve la sensación de que todo lo que un héroe necesita es una convicción –manifestó y enmudecí, no entendía bien a lo que se refería así que lo deje continuar– no estaba seguro de que eso fuese lo correcto pero, mientras viajaba con ella, aprendí que nada de lo que hicimos hubiese sido realmente relevante sin una convicción.

-¿Crees que Kasumi es una heroína? –cuestioné un poco inquieto.

-Bueno… ella me rescató de mi aislamiento –argumentó y no podía contradecir eso, quizás este mocoso había vivido la mitad de mi tiempo de vida pero demostraba el doble de experiencia.

-Supongo que entonces, podemos decir que Kasumi es una heroína pero no te olvides de que todo héroe necesita a un buen compañero –dije y sus ojos brillaron porque él sabía que no importaba quien la acompañara hoy o mañana, él siempre sería su hermano, su compañero y su amigo.

-Creo que sí debería ir a verla después de todo –soltó orgulloso de su posición y luego agregó con un tono más amargo– además… este plan que Pain está por lanzar no puede ser de Katsu.


End file.
